Give It A Try
by Innocent heart2
Summary: When the famous rock star and his famous novelist lover find out a surprising fact about something that was kept hidden from him for many years, the two are face with many new decisions that need to be made. Rated M for safety cause you never will know.
1. Painful Discoveries

_**Mizu: Okay. I started this fic a LONG time ago but I didn't want to upload it until I finished one of my other stories. Seeing as to the fact that An Innocent Heart is drawing to a close, I figured it wouldn't hurt to put this story up. Also, when I first started writing this story, I was still in my wonderful Human Anatomy Class disguised as a Bio II class and really upset at the insensitive guys that I'm surrounded by. It didn't help that we were discussing the female reproductive organs and the many problems that girls face when a guy wanted to be disrespectful. Let's just say he got chewed out by ALL of the girls in the class. Anyways, Disclaimer time! I don't Gravitation. If I did, Ryuichi wouldn't be so mean to Eiri after its clear that he has absolutely no chance of him being with Shuichi. Sorry guys. I don't like the RyuXShu pairing. They are brothers in my mind. Nothing more. **_

_**Whoa. Pretty rambly. On with the story!**_

* * *

><p><em>Give It A Try- Chp. 1: Painful Discoveries <em>

* * *

><p>He was completely used to pain. His everyday life was filled with it after all. Everyday, he was punched, shot at, blown up; he was thrown off his own stage once due to a crazy fan. Heck, his lover was constantly leaving his ass sore as crud. Then he kicked him in the small of his back as they slept. How he managed that with his ridiculously long legs and stayed pressed up against him, he honestly had no idea.<p>

So when Shindou Shuichi, lead singer of his band Bad Luck, awoke in pain, he really shouldn't have mind, right? Well, maybe it fit was a normal pain. If it was in his legs or lower back, he'd blame it on his lover, Yuki Eiri, for being too rough. If it was in his shoulders or throat, he could have blamed it on his work. He had been singing a lot more than normal actually…

But this pain. This pain was different. It was there but then again it wasn't. It wasn't that bad but yet it was unbearable. Everytime he took a breath, the pain seared through his veins. Somwhow, he just knew that if he moved any part of his body, the pain would intensify. And, if you didn't find that weird enough, this pain was located approximately around his belly button.

Shuichi wanted to get up. He needed to get up. It was already way past his normal time to get up. Actually, he found it surprising that his manager, K-san, had yet to burst into the room and drag his pain-rendered carcass to the studio. Even more surprising was the fact that Yuki had yet to wake up. Normally, even when Shuichi had a rare day off, he was awake and typing in his study by eight o'clock in the morning. It was nearly ten o'clock now. Such a strange morning.

To make it even stranger, Yuki was holding Shuichi tightly against his chest. Not that Shuichi was complaining about it. Far from it actually. It was just such a rare thing for Yuki to do that Shuichi didn't want to move. He didn't want to disturb his sleeping lover. He'd leave that to K-san…

However, the pain in his lower abdomen was slowly getting worse. Shuichi fought against crying out against it. He really didn't want to wake Yuki. Not ever since he found out that he wasn't a morning person until he got his coffee. Also, Shuichi wasn't allowed to make his coffee because he had nearly burned down their apartment last week. So he was stuck until Yuki decided to wake up.

But the pain in his body didn't seem to care about that. Yuki shifted a little in his sleep, gently pressing against Shuichi's stomach. Shuichi bit his lip to try and keep from crying out in pain. That was it. The pain wasn't going to be going anywhere any time soon but Shuichi had to get up. Now the trick was waking up Yuki.

That came to realization when Yuki tried to pull Shuichi closer, pressing their stomachs together a little firmer. Shuichi couldn't take it and let out a slight cry, praying that Yuki's sleeping mind wouldn't try to process it. No such luck.

"B-Brat?" Yuki murmured, pulling back a little before looking at the clock, "Weren't you supposed to be at work at six?"

"Y-Yeah," Shuichi nodded, sighing in relief as the pain ebbed away a little.

"Then why aren't you?" Yuki scoffed, sitting up.

"…it hurts," Shuichi whimpered.

"What hurts?" Yuki sighed, seeing Shuichi pointing to his stomach, "You're stomach? That's a pretty lame excuse."

"Not my stomach," Shuichi murmured, pointing a little lower to his navel.

"There? Did you hit it or something?" Yuki asked, a little worried on the inside on whether or not he had kicked his lover yet again in his sleep.

"No…You didn't kick me at all last night," Shuichi sighed, knowing what his lover feared.

"Hm…" Yuki thought for a second, "Well, go get washed up and I'll take you to work, okay? If it's still bugging you after work, I guess I could take you to a doctor or something."

"Alright, Yuki," Shuichi smiled.

'I'm truly lucky,' both thought as Shuichi staggered into the bathroom.

'The brat really does understand me I guess,' Yuki smiled as he yawned and walked to the kitchen.

Yuki sighed as he started his coffee maker. He remembered how he had heard Shuichi's scream a week earlier. He had been in his study working on a new novel when Shuichi's powerful voice screamed out in terror. Fearing that something had actually had happened to his love (not that he'd ever tell Shuichi that part), Yuki sprinted into the kitchen to see Shuichi trying to frantically put out a fire that surrounded his old coffee maker. The damp rag he had wasn't doing its job and Shuichi somehow was smart enough to not use water on a electrical appliance. So by time Yuki reached him, Shuichi was risking his hands to try and pat out the flame and unplug the device. Yuki quickly found the fire extinguisher and put out the flame. Then he did something he had grown to hate. He snapped at the pinkette.

'_Are you some kind of idiot? Who manages to put coffee on fire!_' Yuki had shouted at the whimpering rock star.

'_I-I'm sorry, Yuki,_' Shuichi whimpered, nursing his hands under a cool stream of water at the sink, '_I just thought you had been working for so long on your novel that I should bring you some coffee to drink…_'

'_You're so worthless, brat! You can't even make coffee!_' Yuki snapped before stomping off to his study.

He really hadn't meant it and he was sure that Shuichi knew it. In truth, he didn't really care about the coffee. He had just been so worried about Shuichi. But Yuki Eiri was never one that was good with his emotions. While he was a romance novelist, Yuki really didn't know how to act around others. And Shuichi knew and understood this. He had always been able to see passed Yuki's wall of curses and cruel words into his heart. He knew that Yuki really did love him, though he never said it.

So when Shuichi came in with his hands bandaged up and a Styrofoam cup of coffee from one of the new Starbucks, Yuki couldn't help but smile at the boy. Yuki had never really believed that there was anyone for him in this world. Not after what he did to his teacher, Kitazawa Yuki. Ever since then, he had been a bitter, bitter man, never dreaming of finding of the love that he wrote of. However, that changed when Shuichi bounded into his life. Never before had Yuki felt so attached to someone. Never had he felt so loved and wanting to love. Shuichi had accepted him for everything he was, every single con that he had and the very few pros. He was absolutely perfect to Yuki. Yuki guessed you could say that he thought Shuichi was his soul mate.

'So long as no one tells the brat that,' Yuki thought as he sipped his coffee, smiling.

That smile slowly receded off of Yuki's face. Worry started to fill his soul as he thought about what Shuichi told him that morning. Shuichi, even though he acted like a big cry baby when it came to him spending time with the rock star, never complained about anything to Yuki. Yuki just supposed it was another thing that Shuichi understood from when they had first met. He was so hung up over his old teacher that any stress from anything could push him over the edge. Though he still got angry easily, Shuichi had helped him passed that, and now he was so much better and happier. So now, Yuki felt really bad that Shuichi was afraid of burdening him with his problems. They were lovers after all, right? Shouldn't they help each other with their problems?

Something did seem a little off about Shuichi though. His eyes looked a little glazed over with what Yuki could only presume to be pain. It really looked like he was only partially there. He hadn't even tried to get up and go to work when he had woken up late. Something was defiantly wrong with the rock star. Forcing his protective boyfriend side back, Yuki made a mental note to take the kid's temperature when he came into the room.

A sudden, high, blood curdling scream erupted from their bathroom, causing Yuki to drop his coffee mug and cover his ears. Honestly, Shuichi had no idea how powerful his voice was. After Yuki recovered from the ringing in his ears, his protective boyfriend rushed back up as he rushed to the bathroom. What he saw there made him take a few steps back. His mouth was suddenly dry and no words escaped him.

For there in the bathroom, sitting on the floor of the bathroom in somewhat of a shock/pain induced trance was his Shuichi. His eyes were nearly completely blank except for the few tears that were slowly rolling down his cheeks. He was propped up against the sink while his limbs just rested on the ground as if paralyzed. Yuki could understand why though. For when his eyes finally reached the rock star's boxers, his breath caught in his throat. They were drenched in blood. Blood that seemed to be slowly spreading.

Finally snapping out of his daze, Yuki rushed forward and carefully picked up the tiny man before rushing to his front door. He only paused to grab his keys, after making sure that the coffee machine truly was off, before he was out the door. Just as he reached his car did the infamous blonde-haired, American manager of Shuichi's finally make his appearance. The man just took one look at his star client and quickly got into Yuki's car, in the back of course. Why, Yuki didn't know until he heard a few gun shots going off and saw about twenty cars turn off the road in front of him.

'Heh. The idiot comes in handy after all,' Yuki thought as he raced towards Shuichi's private doctor.

Yes, he was going to the private idiot that took care of Shuichi's family. Why? Well, even though he was worried about Shuichi's health, Yuki had to also take into account of the paparazzi that stalked the two of them every waking moment. Should he step out of his car and into the emergency room of a public hospital with a bleeding Shuichi, the press would have a field day. Instead of putting his lover through all of that stress, Yuki was speeding down the streets with a gun happy American in his back seat shooting at whoever was unlucky enough to be on the road. They made it to the doctor's in a record amount of time though…

* * *

><p>"I have good news and bad news," the doctor named Kazuhiro Arata said as he walked into the cozy little waiting room.<p>

"Where's Shuichi?" Yuki asked almost immediately.

"Just down the hall," Dr. Arata stated, "Do you want to see him?"

"What kind of question is that?" Yuki growled, scaring a random kid in the waiting room.

"Err…right," Dr. Arata nodded, leading Yuki down the hall, "He's awake but quite dazed at the moment. Try not to frighten him."

"Frighten him?" Yuki questioned.

"Well this was a rather traumatic experience, mind you," Dr. Arata chuckled, "I can only presume that he'll be a little jumpy right now."

"Jumpy?" Yuki repeated.

'This guy really doesn't know shit about his patient, now does he?' Yuki thought to himself as he walked into the room only to be tackled by a crying head of pink.

"Yuki!" Shuichi cried, trying to bury his face in the blonde's chest.

"Does this look frightened and jumpy to you?" Yuki sighed, patting the brat's head.

"You weren't here when I woke up, Yuki!" Shuichi kept on with his whine.

"That's cause I wasn't allowed in yet, idiot," Yuki stated, helping Shuichi back to his bed, "And why are you even out of bed?"

"Cause you weren't here and I was afraid that something happened," Shuichi whimpered, drying his eyes with the back of his hands.

"Geez, you really are pathetic," Yuki said with what for Yuki was a gently smile.

"Yuki-san! Stop harassing Shindou-kun!" Dr. Arata snapped.

"It's okay, Kazuhiro-san," Shuichi smiled.

'Cause in Yuki-ese, that's I'm glad you're okay,' Shuichi thought as he smiled happily.

"So what's the news?" Yuki asked, after tucking Shuichi back in. (don't ask why. You don't see Shuichi complaining)

"Ah yes, well the bad news is to fix whatever this is, Shindou-kun would have to undergo a lengthy surgery," Dr. Arata stated, eyes locked with Shuichi's.

"Wh-What!" Shuichi squealed until Yuki quickly covered his mouth.

"Hush!" Yuki ordered gently, "I don't want you breaking my eardrum with that voice of yours."

Shuichi whimpered a little from behind his lovers hand.

"Geez, you're really going to start giving Ryuichi a run for his money," Yuki smirked, loving the way his lover's face lit up before he turned back to the doctor, "So what's the good news?"

"Well we don't have to perform surgery cause there really isn't anything wrong with Shindou-kun," Dr. Arata smirked.

"…huh?" both men gaped.

Dr. Arata chuckled, "You see, I've been keeping a close watch on Shuichi ever since I noticed he was a little…different."

"Different?" Shuichi repeated.

"Yes. Do you remember when you were younger and had to come here for appointments almost every week?" Dr. Arata asked, sitting next to the pinkette.

"Yeah but don't all teens have to do that?" Shuichi questioned, looking at Yuki.

"No. Once every six months is good but rare," Yuki shook his head.

"Then why-" Shuichi started to ask.

"Well, we noticed something different about you when you were seven. So we decided that we needed to keep a close eye on you while your body was changing throughout puberty," Dr. Arata stated, "But since you didn't have any problems once you hit seventeen, I just assumed that you'd be fine for the rest of your life. Until now at least."

"What are you talking about?" Shuichi whined, "I don't get any of this!"

"You're saying that you knew of the cause of this but didn't think it would do him any harm until now, right?" Yuki dumb it down for his lover.

"Oh…" Shuichi nodded.

"As I was saying earlier, this new development won't harm you in any way, Shindou-kun. It's just…" Dr. Arata took a deep breath, "That you'd have to deal with…a monthly bleeding until you're like fifty if you choose not to undergo surgery."

Yuki's eyes widened immediately and stared shocked at the doctor, "N-No way. That's not possible."

"Quite the opposite. It's very possible," the doctor sighed, "While this condition is rare, it's not all that unheard of."

"monthly bleeding…" Shuichi whispered, for once understanding what his doctor told him.

"Yes," Dr. Arata nodded, "You've always had an undeveloped uterus that lies just above your bladder."

"Why didn't you fix that when I was younger!" Shuichi demanded, tears starting to fall rapidly from his eyes.

"Your parents didn't have the money to," Dr. Arata stated, "We really had to sit down and figure out a suitable plan of payment for them for all your doctor visits. That they could handle. But the surgery would cost so much more."

"Still…" Shuichi whimpered as his lover gently squeezed his hand.

"What do you wanna do, brat?" Yuki questioned the younger male.

"I-I dunno…" Shuichi mumbled.

"I can give you some time to think it over. I don't want you to rush into anything that you aren't prepared for," Dr. Arata stated.

"I-I'm not prepared for?" Shuichi repeated, laughing cruelly for a split second, "And do you think I was ready for this? That I was ready to be told that I have a female sex organ inside of me!"

"I know that you're upset," Dr. Arata sighed, "But try to look on the bright side of things."

"How could there possibly be a bright sid-" Shuichi started to snap.

"You could carry your lover's child," Dr. Arata smirked, loving how that immediately shut up Shuichi as well as causing Yuki's eyes bulge out of his head, "You are now capable of carrying a child, though you'd still have to use a donor's eggs. But you'd get the joy of carrying it and bringing it into the world. "

Shuichi just gaped at his doctor as a bright shade of red covered his face.

"Th-There isn't any way that he'll get…you know," Yuki paused, trying to collect the correct words before he spoke, "pregnant from-"

"No, that would be virtually impossible. A) because he doesn't carry ovaries or anything that would produce eggs. He's still a boy after all, even if he does have an extra part inside of him," Dr. Arata explained, "And B.) Even if he did, there would be no way that the sperm of another male to reach it. That's physically impossible."

"Then how am I-" Shuichi started to ask.

"The reason that you're "bleeding" is because your body has created a small pathway for the "bleeding" to leave the body by connecting with your urethra," Dr. Arata said, watching for any sign that his patient understood, "Or in other words, your body made it possible for you to bleed out through your manhood."

"So what should he do?" Yuki questioned, having no idea what they were going to do now.

"Well, I suggest we give him some pain killers now and figure out what kind of sanitary napkin works best for him," Dr. Arata smiled, "By the way, his "bleeding" shouldn't last more than a couple of days."

"That's good," Yuki sighed, "Right, brat?"

Shuichi just shrugged. Yuki looked at him in a bit of mild shock but brushed it off to being the shock of everything they had just learnt. Truthfully, he didn't even know what to make of it. He knew that he wasn't disgusted or freaked out about it. He also knew that he still loved Shuichi (still wouldn't tell him that though) no matter how different he was. But the idea of Shuichi carrying his child…At first, it freaked Yuki out completely yet now…

Now Yuki was starting to get excited. He knew that he truly did care about Shuichi and never wanted him to ever leave him. But before this, there had been something bugging. His father had asked him if he was ever going to find a woman and settle down with her to give him some more grandkids. Yuki knew that he should have just let this go but then he made the mistake of asking Shuichi that night what he thought about kids.

"_Honestly, Yuki…I really want to have kids. But I don't wanna adopt_," Shuichi had told him, "_I mean, if we ever decided to have kids and found a kid that we couldn't let go of, I would totally go for it but…_"

"_But what?_" He had asked the boy, noticing the sad look on his face.

"_I just think…I just want to have kids that share the same genes as us. I know that's not possible but…At least yours. If we ever had kids, maybe I'd prefer a surrogate mother or something," _Shuichi said, staring down at the ground as tears licked the edges of his eyes before he had turned to smile and laugh at Yuki, _"But I know better than that. I know that you don't want kids right now so that doesn't matter."_

Yuki had never seen the kid so depressed. It made his heart ache to see his pinkette that way. He knew then that his lover desperately wanted to start a family with him but that fear, the fear of pushing Yuki too far and putting too much stress on him, was holding him back. Add that to the fact that he really wanted their children to actually be their own kids, and Yuki could understand why Shuichi was so upset. It was one of the few disadvantages to being gay.

There was also another disadvantage that Yuki now thought of. What if they did have a kid? That child would technically be a bastard child because its parents wouldn't be married. They couldn't, at least not where they lived. If they did decide to have a kid, they would have to go somewhere and get married. Not because it was right but more so for Shuichi's sake. Yuki knew that his lover's morals about family and wouldn't try to step in-between them. Shuichi felt strongly about the idea that children should really only be brought into the world if the parents where ready and married. Why, the writer had no idea.

But that was something that Yuki wasn't sure he was ready for. He knew he couldn't even think of leaving Shuichi but he didn't like the title of marriage. It made everything seem so final with the line of "Till death do we part". It made him uneasy. Yuki also knew that Shuichi knew this and that's why he hadn't pressed it. Again, another thing that Shuichi was willing to sacrifice to stay by the novelist's side.

For what though? Yuki had been so cruel to him and now he was basically the only thing holding him back from having everything he ever wanted. Shuichi was starting to become more popular than he was. Yuki only knew this from the fact that when they received their fan-mail and love letters in the passed few months, Shuichi's bags where starting to out number his own. So if Shuichi really wanted to, he could leave and find someone to take Yuki's place. He knew that the crybaby pinkette wouldn't but that didn't make it any better. It actually made him feel worse because he couldn't make Shuichi as happy as the rock star had made him, no matter how he seemed to feel.

Yuki instantly made up his mind. He was going to make sure that Shuichi got this chance to be happy. He'd make sure that when they were ready, he'd help Shuichi achieve his life's dreams of family. He promised that silently to his precious pink-head.

* * *

><p>"Man, this sucks," Shuichi whimpered, "Why are we taking this gig?"<p>

"Cause Tohma agreed to it while you were gone yesterday," Hiro said, tuning his guitar.

"Shouldn't he get everyone's approval for it first?" Shuichi whined.

"Both Fujisaki and I agreed to it," Hiro smiled at his friend, "Two out of three wins, Shu."

"Traitor…" Shuichi pouted.

"Stop that," Fujisaki sighed, "We need to start practicing before that reunion. Why are you so against it anyways, Shindou?"

"Hiro didn't tell you?" Shuichi asked, blinking in confusion before turning to glare at his best friend, "You jerk!"

"Hey, I didn't think that you'd be so against it," Hiro defended.

"What's going on here?" K asked as he walked into the room.

"Shuichi's upset at the gig on the fourth of September," Fujisaki sighed, "Though I don't know why."

"Because it's Hiro's and mine class reunion," Shuichi pouted.

"Really? You've been out of school for five years already?" Fujisaki blinked, "I thought that you two joined up with NG when you were nineteen though."

"We did," Shuichi said, leaning his chair backwards, "But we graduated when I was seventeen. My birthday was about a week after graduation."

"And now your twenty-two," Fujisaki thought aloud, "Wow…This will be your fifth year."

"Yep and I still don't want to see all of those bastards from our class," Shuichi growled.

"Come on it won't be that bad," Hiro laughed.

"For you, maybe," Shuichi sighed, 'But those guys all hated me. I never did anything to them but yet they all found some reason."

"Hated you? I thought Hiro said that all the girls in your class loved you two," K repeated, cleaning his prized magnum.

"The girls loved us to the extent of something taboo," Shuichi sighed again, leaning his chair back a little further, "Who are we waiting on anyways?"

"Sakano-san," Hiro stated, strumming a few notes.

"Ah," Shuichi nodded.

"Taboo?" Fujisaki asked, sitting across from Shuichi, who now had a leg propped up on the table.

"Yeah, Hiro and I faked being gay with each other to get out of a lot of crud," Shuichi stated, staring out the window, "Whenever we thought we were gonna get in trouble, we'd fake being gay to convince the girls to let us leave the classroom."

"Of course there was that one-" Hiro smirked.

"Hiro!" Shuichi snapped, a faint blush on his face.

Hiro just laughed at his friend's reaction, "Anyway, other than that, we were pretty much ignored by everyone."

"Well, Hiro wasn't totally ignored. Almost every girl in class had a crush on you," Shuichi stated, returning his gaze to the window.

"Wha?" Hiro blinked.

"Yeah. I was pulled aside several times a day by wacko girls that wanted to know what I had and they didn't," Shuichi said, "Other than the obvious. They were all so upset that I, even thought it was fake, was with Hiro. Me, the class clown who looked like he was still in his second year of middle school. Me, the drama and choir dork. Me, the kid that had bright pink hair and was the scrawnier than most of the girls there."

"Shuichi," Hiro said.

"And because the girls paid so much attention to Hiro which resulted in them paying more attention to me, all the guys hated me because they thought that I was getting all the girls. That and if they had gym with me, the made sure I was in the shower or something before they turned their backs on me," Shuichi nearly snickered, remembering when one of the jocks had slipped on some soap because he kept trying to keep Shuichi in front of him.

"How come you never told me this, Shu?" Hiro questioned.

Shuichi shrugged, "I guess I just thought that it didn't really matter. It was their personal opinions, after all."

"But still-" Hiro started to say.

"It's fine, Hiro," Shuichi smiled, towards the guitarist, "Look at us now. What those guys did back then doesn't matter anymore. The only thing that I'm worried about when we get there is if they'll make a big deal about my relationship with Yuki."

"I guess you're right," Hiro smiled as he looked over to Fujisaki, who was also smiling.

"Of course I'm right!" Shuichi laughed loudly, pushing the chair back just a little bit more, "I'm the great Shindou Shuichi after al-"

Suddenly Shuichi felt a sharp pain from his lower abdomen . Gasping out in pain, the rock star lost his balance and fell completely backwards. Hiro, stunned that his cat-like friend was down on the ground, was at his side in an instant.

"Shuichi!" Hiro gasped.

"I-I'm fine," Shuichi whimpered, "J-Just a really bad muscle spasm."

"Muscle spasm?" Hiro repeated, looking up at the concerned face of K and Fujisaki.

"Y-yeah, that's why I wasn't here yesterday. I had to go to the doctor to find out what was going on and that's what he told me," Shuichi said, pasting a smile onto his face.

Hiro seemed to miss the fakeness of Shuichi's smile as well as the confused face on K. Instead, he just helped his friend to his feet as Sakano walked into the room. Soon, Shuichi's little accident was forgotten as the sound of their music filled the room. It was another normal day (as normal as a life of Shindou Shuichi could be).

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell him?" K asked the singer as he drove him home.<p>

"Hm?" Shuichi blinked at the American.

"Why didn't you tell Hiro the truth?" K asked, glancing over at Shuichi.

"Why would I?" Shuichi sighed, staring out the window, "It's not like I'm gonna be this way for much longer."

"What do you mean?" K asked, casting a confused look towards the rock star.

"Yuki hasn't spoke to me ever since we got back from the doctors," Shuichi shrugged, "He's been in his study ever since. That means he's not happy."

"Not happy with what?" K nearly snorted.

"With what's going on with me," Shuichi replied, "When I get home, he'll probably tell me the day I'm going in for surgery. Then it will all go back to normal."

"That still doesn't tell me why you didn't tell Hiro," K pointed out.

"If I told Hiro, he'd get all worked up and worried over me," Shuichi sighed, "Then in a months time I'll have to tell him that I got rid of the extra part and put even more stress onto him. This way, all I'll have to tell him is that I had appendicitis and had to have my appendix removed."

"Smart plan," K whistled, impressed as he pulled to a stop in front of the rock stars place of residence.

"Thanks. Well," Shuichi beamed, getting out, "Thanks for the ride K! See ya tomorrow!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mizu: I think I need to warn you guys about my little quirk ahead of time.<strong>_

_**Shuichi: What's that Mizu-chan?**_

_**Mizu: chan…Anyways, I have this thing with families…um…**_

_**Yuki: Just spit it out already.**_

_**Mizu: I like REALLY big families. Like, parents with a lot of kids kind of families. But nothing like more than eight kids. I've recently fallen in love with the number six for kids, actually. So…Yeah, just thought I'd throw that out there and warn you guys.**_

_**Shuichi: So does that mean Mizu wants a big family?Mizu: Oh, no you don't! Don't turn the spot light on me. I only mentioned that for my future plans with you!.**_

_**Yuki: Great…**_

_**Mizu: Anyway, I enjoy all reviews and suggestions. And by the way, no. I am not planning on making Shuichi have six kids or anything like that. It's just that my mind won't leave me alone with the thought of Yuki being tormented by little mini brat- *cough cough* err, little mini Shuichi's. So, seeing as that's it… Ciao for now!**_


	2. Congratulations!

_**Mizu: Yay! I'm so happy today! So many updates for so many stories! Also, I'd like to wish very happy congratulations to the New Yorkers! Congratulations on the victory in earning the right to gay marriage! Woot! Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. If I did, Tohma wouldn't be so crazy. **_

_**BTW, sorry for the short chapter.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Give It A Try- Chp. 2: Congratulations!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Four Months Later...<em>

"Still nothing about surgery?" K teased the pinkette when he walked into the NG building.

"Shut up," Shuichi growled, wincing as he walked, "Yuki's probably locked it away in his mind to never think of again or something…"

"How can he not when a couple of days every month you bleed?" K laughed a little.

"It's not every month," Shuichi stated.

"Huh?" K blinked.

"The doctor said it wouldn't be unusual to miss a couple of cycles every year," Shuichi explained, stretching a bit as he and his manager walked into the elevator, "I've missed two already."

"Wow," K blinked again, gathering his thoughts.

"But the strange thing was that I haven't gotten it again this month," Shuichi said, more to himself.

"Really?" K questioned, "But that shouldn't be unusual, right?"

"I don't think so but this is the third month in a row," Shuichi whispered as they walked out onto their floor.

"In a row?" K gaped, "Have you talked to your doctor?"

"Yeah. He said that it was still perfectly normal and to be expected," Shuichi sighed, stopping in front of the recording room, "I really don't want to do this gig tonight."

"Too bad," K smirked, pushing the rock star inside.

"But K!" Shuichi whined.

"Hey Shu," Hiro greeted the pinkette.

"Hey, on time again!" Fujisaki cheered from behind his synthesizer.

"Yuki locked himself in his study again right after breakfast and told me to get to work," Shuichi whimpered, walking up to the microphone, "I really hope he does forget about all of this…"

"About all of what?" Hiro blinked.

"Oh, I just tried to convince him to go to Kyoto for a weekend so we could visit his family but he didn't take it too well," Shuichi explained.

"That's not that surprising," Hiro chuckled.

"Ah, shut up," Shuichi pouted.

* * *

><p>"What a surprise this is," Tohma said when a familiar head of blonde walked into his office, "Normally, it's me who's the one walking in uninvited, Eiri."<p>

"I need to talk with you," Eiri said, not looking at his brother-in-law.

"Talk about what?" Tohma asked, walking over to his desk and sitting down.

"I want you to give Shuichi two weeks off," Eiri said, sitting in front of Tohma.

"…Excuse me?" Tohma blinked.

"I want Shuichi to have the next two weeks off from work," Eiri said again, locking eyes with the other blonde.

"…" Tohma opened his mouth a few times trying to make some sense of this, "…Why?"

"I want to take him to New York," Eiri said, not noticing the way Tohma's jaw dropped.

"…Again," Tohma paused, staring with strange curiosity to the other blonde, "Why?"

"I want to marry the brat," Eiri said, not really putting much thought into his emotions behind his words.

"…What!" Tohma shouted, jumping up from his seat, "What brought this on!"

"Something that happened to the brat a couple of months back," Eiri shrugged, eyes shifting down to the ground.

Tohma sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "What on earth could have happened that would make this sudden proposal of marrying the boy in the extremely near future so important?"

"…Shuichi went to the doctor," Eiri stated, eyes locked on the carpet.

"That's it?" Tohma questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"And we found out a few…peculiar things," Eiri said, picking his words out carefully.

"What kind of peculiar things?" Tohma asked.

"Like," Eiri took a deep breath as he ran his hand through his golden hair, "the brat being able to carry children."

Silence then…

"…would you please repeat that, Eiri?" Tohma asked softly.

"Shuichi has an extra part that would allow him to carry a child," Eiri explained, "That's what brought that marriage idea up."

Tohma fell back into his seat, struck silent for the moment.

"For the record, I've been thinking about asking him to be solely mine for a while," Eiri said, finally lifting his head up to look at the other blonde, "This just put the final nail in the coffin."

"How so?" Tohma asked, curiosity peaked again.

"Shuichi doesn't want to have any kids until he's married. It's his personal belief," Eiri explained, "but he desperately wants to have a family of his own."

"So you're going to give it to him?" Tohma asked, not sure if he was correct in his assumption or not.

"Yes," Eiri said nearly immediately, "The brat has always given up everything he's had just to make me happy. He has gone out of his way and comfort on many occasions just to bring a smile to me. No matter what, no matter how badly I treated him, the brat was always there, standing with open arms and a wide smile."

Eiri's eyes softened a little, "I just want to show him that I would do the same for him, Tohma. That he's not living in a world that he's the only one giving anything."

"What do you mean?" Tohma questioned.

"I think he's honestly beginning to think that that's all our relationship will ever be. Him giving up everything just to sit beside me while I work," Eiri said, burying his face in his hands, "But it's not true. I do completely care for him and can't see myself with anyone else. It's just that-"

"It's just that you're still insecure about your emotions?" Tohma finished, smiling warmly at his brother-in-law, "Don't worry about that. Whatever you've seen about him thinking that he's just giving must have just been for a second. Cause he knows how you feel and revels in it."

"How?" Eiri whimpered a little, "How can he tell? I've never been kind to him and I never tell him the things that he longs for. So how in hell does he just know?"

Tohma just shrugged, "Don't know."

"Some help you are," Eiri growled.

"Sorry, Eiri," Tohma chuckled, standing up, "I'll see what I can do about getting him some time off. You just had to ask at the beginning of Bad Luck's new album."

"Sorry about that," Yuki scoffed.

"Sancho!" Sakano shouted, racing through the door.

"Sakano-san," Tohma blinked, "What's wrong?"

"It's Shindou-kun!" Sakano exclaimed, arms flailing around.

"What's wrong?" Tohma questioned, noticing how Eiri flinched.

"He's been throwing up for the past twenty minutes!" Sakano cried.

"Where is he?" Eiri snapped.

"S-Sixth floor, men's bathroom," Sakano whimpered, "K-san and Hiro-kun carried him there with Fujisaki-kun holding a trash can in front of his mouth down the hallway when I met up with them."

Eiri was out the door and down the stairs faster than Shuichi on a sugar high chasing after Ryuichi.

"Great…" Tohma sighed.

* * *

><p>"Shuichi!" Eiri shouted, barreling into the men's bathroom.<p>

"Yuki-san!" Hiro and Suguru gasped.

"Where's Shuichi?" Eiri demanded, stocking up to the two men.

"In there," Hiro said, pointing to the handicap stall.

Eiri nodded and slowly pushed open the door. There was his brat, leaning against the toilet with his hair sticking to his face. He was sweating pretty badly. His normal slightly tanned complexion was long gone, replaced with a sickly pale skin color. The pink haired boy was breathing heavily. He kept his amethyst eyes shut as Eiri drew closer.

"Shuichi?" Eiri questioned, kneeling beside him.

Shuichi's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his love's voice, "Y-Yuki?"

Yuki gently rubbed the tired rock star's cheek with his finger, "I'm right here."

"I'm sorry," Shuichi whimpered, head rolling back to rest on the toilet bowl.

"For what?" Eiri asked.

"Making you worry," Shuichi whispered, eyes furrowing together.

"Baka," Eiri scoffed.

Before Shuichi could reply, another wave of nausea hit the poor male. As he emptied whatever was left in his stomach, Eiri found himself rubbing gentle, soothing circles on his back. He felt so useless. Here his brat puking his guts out and all he could do was rub his back. What kind of man was he? Wasn't this the boy that he wanted to whisk off to some foreign country to have his hand in marriage? Why couldn't he do anything more?

"I think," Shuichi groaned once he could open his mouth without being sick, "I need to go to the doctor."

"The doctor?" Eiri questioned.

"Yeah," Shuichi weakly nodded, "This has been happening for the last month and a half whenever I eat a lot of the stuff I like."

"What!" Eiri gasped, "Why haven't you told me?"

"I thought it was just a bad case of the flu," Shuichi whimpered, "But it won't go away. I'm starting to get scared. What if it's something serious?"

"…Do you want to go today?" Eiri questioned.

"If possible," Shuichi nodded before groaning, "But I have a performance tonight."

"Too bad," Eiri stated, picking up his brat bridal style, "You're going to have to reschedule it."

"I can't," Shuichi whined as Yuki carried him out of the bathroom.

"You will. You're going to the doctor then you're going to go straight to bed," Eiri said, "And they'll have to go through me before you get on that stage tonight."

* * *

><p>For the second time that year, Yuki and Shuichi found themselves sitting inside of Shuichi's family doctor's office. The pinkette, who's nausea spells had ceased for now, sat fidgeting while Yuki glared at everything and anything that moved. That included Dr. Arata walked up to the famous couple. The doctor held a very confused and nervous look on in their eyes. That could never be good, right.<p>

"Good news and bad news, Shindou-kun," Dr. Arata nervously stated.

"What's the good news?" Shuichi whimpered, clinging tightly to Eiri.

"What you're going through isn't life threatening," Dr. Arata said.

"So what's the bad news?" Eiri questioned as Shuichi let out a sigh of relief.

"…You'll have to go through this and many other discomforts for the next six to seven months," Dr. Arata said, backing away.

"Huh?" the two gaped.

"Congratulations, Shindou-kun!" Dr. Arata exclaimed before sprinting behind the counter, "You're pregnant!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mizu: Again, sorry for the short chapter. I just really wanted to upload this cause from now on, I want to write this story according to the months of Shuichi's pregnancy. Also, please do not ask how it is that Shuichi got pregnant. It's a miracle on his part, okay? Also, I'm still trying to work that all out. <strong>_

_**Shuichi and Yuki: *stares blankly out into space***_

_**Mizu: Yeah…Those two are still in shock right now…Any who~! Remember, I extremely appreciate all reviews. Ciao for now!**_


	3. Just Give it a Try

_**Mizu: Yay! I finally have free time! Cripes, is it hard to free time when I actually HAVE ideas. Anyway, I think that I'll go week by week for Shuichi's pregnancy. That way I won't have to skip so much of the wonderful hilarious of Shuichi's messed up hormones and Yuki trying to figure out an even more emotional Shuichi. Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. If I did, I really don't think that I would be doing this to Shuichi.**_

* * *

><p><em>Give it a Try- Chp 3: Just Give it A Try<em>

* * *

><p>"…Care to repeat that, doctor?" Eiri questioned, slowly standing from his seat and making his way over to the counter.<p>

"Well, um…it appears that sometime during puberty, Shuichi's body prepared a way for him to become pregnant should his…other part fully mature," the doctor whimpered.

"How so?" Eiri asked, extremely tempted to strangle someone for some reason.

"Let's just say…there was another teensy tiny extra part that we never found and somehow his body allowed your…seed to get to that teensy tiny part and then to his other extra part and there you go!" the doctor nervously chuckled.

"So what was this "teensy, tiny extra part" and where was it?" Yuki growled, tired of his questions being avoided already.

"D-Do you really need to know?" the doctor whimpered.

"I would like to," Yuki growled, before hearing a soft whimpering coming from behind him, "Shuichi?"

"Th-This can't be real," Shuichi whimpered, eyes wide as tears flowed out of his amethyst eyes, "I'm a guy...This has got to be a dream. A really bad dream."

"Shuichi," Yuki said again, kneeling in front of his pink haired lover.

"Tell that this is all just a bad dream…" Shuichi whimpered, "None of this can be real…"

"It is, Shindou-kun. You're going to be a father," Dr. Arata stated, looking over to the two, "That is…unless you don't want it."

Yuki shot a shocked death glare at the doctor. What was he saying? Didn't he know anything? Shuichi loved all living beings and desperately wanted children. The only problem was that they were both guys so neither of them had ever dreamed of having children. That's the only reason that the rock star was so shaken up. He was just confused and had to rethink things. And then there was the whole fact that Shuichi's believe on marriage and children.

"I-I don't know," Shuichi whispered, "I don't think that I even want this…this thing!"

The blonde writer's shocked face immediately turned to his pink haired lover. What was he saying? This was a chance of a life time! This would probably be the only chance that they'd ever get to have children and he was going to just throw it all away? Isn't this what he wanted? Didn't he always want to have his own kids? Why was he rejecting that now when he finally could have it all?

"What are you talking about?" Yuki almost growled, "You're pregnant! With our child! Why would you ever want to get rid of it?"

"Because maybe I don't think that we're ready to have a kid!" Shuichi snapped, shocking his lover, "Maybe I don't think that we'll ever be ready to have a family. Maybe I don't like the idea of being a woman on the inside! Maybe I don't want any of this!"

"…Shuichi," Yuki whispered, "You don't mean that."

"I do!" Shuichi shouted, "I don't want any of this!"

"Stop it!" Yuki ordered, "Stop trying to lie to yourself! Having your own kids has been your dream ever since I met you!"

"I didn't mean to actually _**have **_my own kids!" Shuichi cried, hand almost instinctively going to cover his stomach, "I hate this! I hate feeling this way! I don't know what I should do, alright! I'm scared out of my mind and none of this is helping!"

The writer was silent for a moment before pulling the crying rock star into his arms, "Look. I know that you're scared and don't think that we're ready for any of this. But trust me on this, we are. I mean, this might be our only chance to ever have a kid of our own. Frankly, the idea of you carrying my child when we decided that we were ready had really grown on my. I was even thinking of telling my father about your condition and that we'd be able to provide him a grandson.

"This is a blessing, Shu," Yuki said gently, placing a hand over the boy's on his stomach, "You're carrying our child. Our child, Shu! Think about it! Before now, we had given up on the idea of ever actually having a child that we could both call our own. But now we can. We're going to be fathers and I couldn't be happier."

"…You're just saying all of that to make me feel better," Shuichi whimpered.

"No, I'm saying all of this because I believe it," Yuki smiled, "I mean, if I didn't believe that us having a child was a good thing, I wouldn't have started to plan to take you to New York so that we could be married. Yeah, it wouldn't be official here but it would be nice to actually have been married somewhere. Then we could settle down and raise a family, just like you always wanted.

"Eiri," Shuichi whimpered again, "I just don't know."

"Just give it a try, okay?" Yuki pleaded, "Please? I know that deep down you're happy about this but right now you're confused and scared. I just don't want you making the decision right now. Let's just wait a week or so before we decide anything. Alright?"

"…okay," Shuichi weakly nodded, pressing his face into the welcoming warmth of his lover's chest.

Dr. Arata cleared his throat, "Now that that's been resolved, I believe I should tell you how far along you are…"

The doctor trailed off as Yuki's glare settled once more on his person, "Just shut up already."

"But you need to know when it'll be too late for you to abort this if you still want to!" the doctor argued, immediately covering his mouth when he saw Shuichi's trembling amethyst eyes settle upon him.

"Y-You mean that there's a point that I won't be able to?" Shuichi gasped, voice sounding his terror.

The doctor slowly nodded, "Y-Yes. You're about two and a half months pregnant. So you only have about two more weeks before you won't be able to…"

The doctor trailed off again as Yuki's glare darkened and Shuichi's eyes filled with fear.  
>"I'll just be quiet now," Dr. Arata whimpered, cowering behind the counter again.<p>

"Shuichi?" Yuki questioned, worried for his lover's state of mind.

"Can I?" Shuichi whispered, face firmly pressed against the blonde's chest.

Yuki's heart stopped.

"Can I still perform tonight?" Shuichi asked, looking up at his lover with big, pleading eyes.

Yuki let out a sigh of relief, "Can he doc?"

"I-I don't see why not but don't overdo it," the doctor agreed.

"Shuichi," Yuki started to say as they walked out of the doctor's office.

"I'm not going to decide yet," Shuichi said, leaning against the blonde as they walked, "Let me just think about this by myself…"

"…Alright," Yuki said as they got into his car, "Want to go anywhere for dinner tonight?"

Shuichi shook his head, "No but can I ask a favor?"

"What is it?" Yuki asked as they drove off.

"Can you take me to my parent's house so I can confront them about this?" Shuichi asked.

* * *

><p>"Shuichi!" Mrs. Shindou exclaimed when she opened the door to her son and his boyfriend, "And Yuki-san! Please come in!"<p>

"Thanks mom," Shuichi said weakly, heading straight towards the living room.

"Huh?" his mother blinked, staring at her son's slack shoulders, "Is something wrong?"

Yuki ran a hand through his hair, "Not necessarily wrong. Just something that we need to clear up."

Mrs. Shindou remained quiet as she went into the kitchen to fetch her guests something to drink. While she did that, Yuki entered the living room and sat next to the solemn Shuichi. He wasn't used to his pinkette being so quiet or depressed. It was a little nerve wrecking. As his mother entered with their drinks, he felt Shuichi shift a little. He knew that the boy was nervous. This was all too much to take in at once.

Suddenly, the loud sound of feet rushing down the stairs flowed into the room. Before he had time to prepare himself, Yuki had been tackled to the ground by a certain rock star's sister.

"Yuki-sama!" Maiko shrieked, cuddling to his chest, "What brings you here!"

"Maiko! Leave Yuki-san alone!" the mother scolded, setting the drinks down next to Shuichi.

"But Shuichi never brings Yuki-sama over!" Maiko whined, noticing her brother still seated on the couch, "Whatcha been up to Nii-san?"

Shuichi remained silent. He quietly picked up one of the glasses and brought it up to his lips. Just before he could take a drink, Maiko snatched it out of his hands.

"Nii-san! What's wrong with you!" Maiko laughed, "Ladies first, right Yuki-sama?"

Shuichi's eyes watered as Maiko quickly chugged the entire contents of the drink. Yuki finally managed to get up and pull him close. As Maiko watched confused, Shuichi managed not to let lose a single tear.

"What's wrong with you, Nii-san?" Maiko joked, jumping when Shuichi glared at her briefly, "Seriously! Why are you acting like this!"

"Why?" Shuichi chuckled sorrowfully, "Maybe I just had my entire life turned upside down!"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Maiko questioned, looking strangely at her brother.

"You wouldn't know," Shuichi scoffed, eyes locked on his mother.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked.

"You never told me," Shuichi growled, anger slightly rising.

"Huh?" his mother blinked.

"You never told me _**why**_I had to go to the doctor so often," Shuichi scoffed, glaring at his mother, "You never told me about any extra parts."

Shuichi's mother's eyes widened, "You know?"

"Oh yeah, I know," Shuichi spat.

"What does he know?" Maiko asked, confused.

"I have the internal parts of a woman," Shuichi spat out, ignoring his sister's wide eyes, "And now they are fully mature"

"So you now have a-" Mrs. Shindou started to say.

"Yep, or at least, _**had**_ it," Shuichi growled yet again.

"What do you mean had it?" Mrs. Shindou asked.

"I had it twice before something even stranger happened," Shuichi said before taking a deep breath.

"Stranger?" Maiko asked, "As in what?"

"Stranger as in me being pregnant," Shuichi said, squeezing Yuki's hand.

The room was silent for a full minute. Then Maiko collapsed to the ground in manic laughter.

"G-Good one, Nii-san!" Maiko struggled to say through her laughter.

"I'm not joking," Shuichi said seriously, focused solely on his mother's dropped gaping mouth.

"…What are you going to do?" Mrs. Shindou asked after the longest time.

"Right now?" Shuichi asked before letting out a chortle, "I have no idea. I could carry it or…I could get rid of it."

Yuki flinched every time that Shuichi spat out the word it. He knew that this was hard for his little lover. Everything he had known or even thought to be true was blowing up in his face. He was still scared and there wasn't anywhere he could run to get away from it all.

"Get rid of it?" Mrs. Shindou gaped, quickly kneeling in front of her son, "You can't! This is your lover's and your child! It's a blessing, Shu. This child was given to you for you to love and raise with Yuki-san. You can't just give it up."

"I don't know, mom," Shuichi whimpered, finally allowing all of the emotions to shine through, "…I'm scared and I don't know if I'll be able to handle taking care of a kid. I…I don't know if I'm ready for any of this.

"That's fine, sweetie," his mother gently smiled, "It's okay to be a little scared. I know that I was with both of you. Your mind automatically thinks of all the things that could go wrong. It's something completely different than anything you've ever gone through. And I know that you may think that you won't be able to care for it, but don't worry. You have your family and friends to help you."

"And me," Yuki added, quietly.

"See?" Mrs. Shindou gently asked, "What do you say?"

"…I just don't know," Shuichi shook his head, standing up, "But I'm not going to make the decision right now."

"Shuichi?" his mother questioned.

"I've got to talk to one more person about this before I decide," Shuichi whispered, walking to the door, "But right now I've got a concert to perform."

As Shuichi walked out of the house, his mother turned to the blonde writer, "Please, try to convince him that this is a good thing. Shuichi would never forgive himself if he did give this all up."

"Don't worry," Yuki said as he followed after his lover, "I will."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that you're up to this?" Hiro asked for the nth time.<p>

"Yes for the bazillionth time! I'm fine, Hiro," Shuichi laughed as they went through their sound checks.

"I'm just checking seeing as you seemed pretty sick earlier," Hiro stated, watching his friend carefully.

"I'm totally fine, Hiro," Shuichi said again, "The doc said that I'm completely fine to go on with this performance tonight!"

"…Whatever you say, Shu," Hiro sighed.

"Just try not to puke on any unsuspecting fan, alright?" Suguru joked.

While the band mates threw their playful banter back and forth, Hiro noticed something odd about the focus of his concern. Shuichi's face was much paler than what Hiro could remember from that morning. His forehead also had droplets of sweat starting to gather there. But why? They hadn't even turned on the stage lights for their practice runs. He knew that Shu hadn't ran there either cause he watched Yuki bring him up to the stage.

"Shuichi," K said, motioning for the pinket to come back stage.

"Coming~!" Shuichi beamed, quickly walking up to K.

Hiro watched as K pointed out four different trash cans. He also noticed that the backstage area seemed to have been cleaned out a bit. As he watched the two talk, he saw Shuichi's face darken at one point. That threw him for a loop. Shuichi, mad about something? What was the world coming too?

"_**WHAT!**_"

The remaining two band-mates on stage froze at the echoing scream.

"Wh-What was that!" Suguru stuttered.

"It sounded like Seguchi-san," Hiro said, nervously looking around.

* * *

><p>"What can I do for you, Eiri?" Tohma asked as he sat down at a table with his wife.<p>

"There's something you need to know about Shuichi…" Eiri said, a little nervous with being in front of his sister.

"What is it?" Mika asked as Tohma slowly drank his tea.

"…Shuichi's pregnant," Eiri said.

Tohma performed a perfect spit take, "_**WHAT!**_"

"What are you talking about, Eiri?" Mika nervously laughed, "Shuichi's a boy."

"Not on the inside," Eiri said, paling just a bit.

"I-If he's pregnant," Tohma stuttered, struggling to get his mind to work.

"Don't tell him I told you," Eiri said, sitting down, "The brat's still taking the news pretty hard…"

"What are you talking about?" Mika snorted, "Isn't he just bouncing off the walls with excitement for the possibility to carry your kid?"

"Deep down, I think he is," Eiri sighed, running a hand through his hair, "But he's terrified of everything he's been going through lately. He doesn't know what to think, let alone feel."

"What do you mean?" Tohma asked.

"…He was seriously thinking of aborting the pregnancy the second that he found out," Eiri said, biting his lip a bit, "I bet he's still thinking about it."

"Wha?" Tohma blinked.

"I can't force him to keep it," Eiri confessed.

"Sure you can! You can refuse to drive him to the hospital and you can keep him locked up in the house," Mika pointed out.

"Mika," Tohma sighed.

"Right," Mika sighed as well.

"Nothing I say will influence him now," Eiri stated, "He knows that I'm going to say whatever I need to to make sure that he goes through with the pregnancy. Same with his family."

"So he's going to make the decision all by himself?" Tohma blinked, "When he's even more emotional than normal?"

Eiri shook his head, "No. He's going to make his decision after he talks to Hiro."

"Why Nakano-san?" Tohma asked.

"Because he's his best friend and he's never lied about anything to the kid," Yuki stated.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Hiro?" Shuichi asked nervously back stage.<p>

"Yeah?" Hiro sounded, waiting for the curtains to go up.

"I-I…I have something important to tell you," Shuichi stuttered.

"Go right ahead," Hiro chuckled as the curtains slowly opened and Fujisaki walked out on stage.

"…When I went to the doctor, I found out that I…I have female parts on the inside," Shuichi whimpered.

"What!" Hiro snapped just as his cue came.

"Hiro! Go!" K-san snapped.

"R-Right," Hiro nodded before quickly heading out on stage.

As he began playing his part for Smashing Blue, Hiro's mind replaying what Shuichi had just said to him. At first, as Shuichi came out singing his song, he thought that Shuichi had to have been joking. Yeah, trying to play a trick on him, right? But then he thought about how his best friend had looked before he told him. The pinket honestly looked like he was going to break down into tears that very second. He could see the fear in Shuichi's eyes.

'Is this why he's been acting so strangely for the past several months?' Hiro thought to himself as the song came to an end.

His ears registered the sound of cheering and wild applause, but his brain was too preoccupied with the thoughts facing through his head. What if Shuichi wasn't joking? What if he really did have female parts inside of him? How was Yuki-san taking it? Where they going through a rough patch because of it? If Shuichi had female parts, did that mean he also had the perks and tortures of them as well?

The final question that raced through his mind made his eyes widened. Something clicked inside of his mind. He remembered noticing that Shuichi occasionally looked rather pale for the past month or so. Then earlier that day when Shuichi suddenly became sick after downing three boxes of pocky due to a writer's block for lyrics. And when K-san was rearranging the back to make it more spacious. Plus the extra trash cans lying around backstage. When he added all of the previous oddities about Shuichi to the piece of information his best friend had given him, Hiro felt his jaw drop as his moth went dry. Shuichi was pregnant.

After fighting off his moment of shock, Hiro started up the cords for their next song. As Shuichi quickly retook position at the mike, the guitarist made a mental note to confront his best friend about all of this as soon as the concert was over. He would nearly throw his guitar off of his person before grabbing Shuichi by the wrist. Dragging him back stage, he would make sure that the rock star told him everything.

'Though, Fujisaki won't be too happy with us,' Hiro thought with a smirk.

* * *

><p>The rest of the concert went off without a hitch. That is, until, they reached the middle of their second to last song. Shuichi gripped the microphone stand tighter. His breathing sounded off. Both Hiro and Fujisaki looked at their band mate with worry. Suddenly, Shuichi stopped singing in the middle of the chorus. He gritted his teeth while bowing his head. The top of his mop of hair rested against the microphone. Everyone could hear his ragged breathing. Then, before anyone knew what had happened, Shuichi sprinted off backstage.<p>

Hiro and Fujisaki exchanged nervous glances. They heard K-san yelling at the sound people to turn off their mikes. The mikes suddenly switched off and not a moment too soon. The two band mates left on stage heard the faint sound of Shuichi vomiting. Both waited another moment before turning to each other, worried about their vocalist.

"Should we…should we go check on him?" Fujisaki asked, nervous about the now crying crowd.

"Frankly, I would love too, but I don't think that we should," Hiro sighed, "That'll only worry the crowd even more."

Hiro spotted three blurs of blonde seemingly racing each other down the aisles. In first place was Yuki, worry clearly etched into his normally emotionless face. Next came K-san, desperately trying to get in front of Yuki for some strange reason. And last was Tohma, who kept screaming for Yuki to stop. Hiro and Fujisaki blinked as the three blondes jumped onto the stage. Of course, the crowd went silent before screaming out in joy of seeing Yuki Eiri and Seguchi Tohma suddenly appear before them.

Just as Eiri was about to finish the final leg of the trek, Tohma quickly threw himself around the fellow blonde. Struggling against his brother-in-law's surprisingly strong hold, Yuki glared at the other blonde that rushed off to Shuichi's aide.

"Why are you stopping me!" Yuki snapped at the blonde holding onto him.

"You can't just whisk Shuichi away right now, Eiri!" Tohma shouted.

"Like hell I can't!" Eiri shouted over the buzz of the crowd, "He's my lover and he's sick! If now isn't the time to take him home, then when Tohma! When will he get a chance to rest if not now! You know as well as I do that he won't get that chance soon! Soon, he'll be overwhelmed with all of this! He won't get to relax! He's going to be trapped until it's all over and even then he may never return! So you don't think that I should take him home right now and try to at least make him feel even a little better!"

The crowd grew silent yet again as Tohma sighed angrily, "And you say that Shindou-kun has a loud voice…"

Everyone in the crowd, as well as the two remaining band mates, just stared at the fuming blonde in silence. What was he talking about? Shuichi was going to be overwhelmed? He going to be trapped? He might never return? What was Eiri talking about!

Grumbling to himself, Eiri was about to set off towards backstage yet again when a familiar head of pink reappeared on stage. The rock star looked pale, tired, and weak as he walked back up to the microphone. He didn't look at Yuki. The pinket looked over the silent crowd and smiled sadly.

"Sorry bout that, guys~!" Shuichi laughed nervously, "I had some _**really**_ bad sushi for dinner and it didn't really agree with my stomach."

"…Are you sick, Shuichi-san?" A girl of about fifteen asked from the front row.

Shuichi took a deep breath before smiling very weakly to the crowd, "Yeah…Yeah, I am."

"Y-You're going to be okay, right!" someone else cried as a unified gasp rolled through the crowd.

"Of course!" Shuichi beamed, before becoming quite solemn, "It's just…It's just that I might have to go away for a while…"

Screams started to erupted from the fans.

"Hey, hey now! No worries, all right?" Shuichi asked, mysteriously calming everyone down, "I promise to keep going with my planned schedule until I physically can't do it anymore."

Tears were seen appearing in most of the crowd's eyes.

"Hey, no fair guys!" Shuichi chuckled, "I won't be gone forever. I don't even know if I do have to go yet~!"

The crowd's worry didn't disappear.

"And I promise that if I do have to go away for a bit, I'll come racing back as fast as possible," Shuichi said, "So no tears. No sadness. Nothing's been written in stone just yet. Even if something does happens, don't worry. The Great Shindou Shuichi won't stay down for long!"

Finally, the crowd cheered. Sighing in relief, Shuichi walked up to his precious Yuki. Standing on his tip toes, he placed a quick peck on the blonde's cheek before wrapping his arms around him. Hearing all of the cheers and whistles, Yuki instantly stiffened.

"I mean it, Yuki," Shuichi whispered into the writer's shoulder, "Nothing is written in stone…This is a big decision for me. It could honestly ruin my career."

"Shuichi," Yuki whispered, gulping as he returned the hug, "It's like you said. No worries. Everything will work out fine."

The blonde felt the smaller male chuckle rather than heard due to the increase volume of all the cries of their fangirls and boys.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but you're being too nice to me today," Shuichi laughed as he pulled away.

"Don't worry. As soon as you pull yourself out of this creepy depressed self, I'll be back to treating you like the brat you are," Yuki smirked as he made his way to the backstage.

"I love you, too, Yuki~!" Shuichi smirked, speaking into the microphone.

The blonde flushed as his brat began to sing their final song of the night.

Tohma sighed, "Now, if Shindou-kun decides to keep the kid, we're going to have to come up with some sort of cover story."

"No worries," Yuki said softly, smiling a little, "The brat's always been able to get out of any mess."

* * *

><p>"Alright, spill!" Hiro demanded as he pushed his best friend down onto the couch in their dressing room.<p>

"W-We shouldn't have left Fujisaki to clean up all by himself," Shuichi whimpered.

"I don't care right now!" Hiro snapped, "All I want to know is what's up with you!"

"Wh-What do you mean?" Shuichi stuttered.

Hiro grew silent for a minute, "…About what you said earlier…are you…"

"A-Am I what?" Shuichi asked.

"Are you actually pregnant, Shu?" Hiro asked, worry reflecting through his eyes.

"…" Shuichi looked away from his best friend.

"Are you?" Hiro repeated, "If you aren't, why even tell me that you have female parts inside of your body!"

"…I am," Shuichi whimpered, not looking Hiro in the eye.

Hiro gaped at his best friend before collapsing into a nearby chair, "Cripes, Shu…Why didn't you just tell me before the concert? We could have cancelled and saved ourselves a lot of grief. I mean, in not a too far ahead future, you're not going to be able to even go on stage, right?"

"I-I…" Shuichi bit his lip, "I-I don't think that I want to keep it…"

"…Huh?" Hiro sounded, looking at Shuichi as if he suddenly grown an extra limb out the side of his head.

"I-I'm thinking about getting rid of it before it gets too far…" Shuichi said, making to sit up.

A resounding slap echoed through the room and into the hallway. Shuichi's amethyst eyes filled with tears as he gently held his cheek. He felt Hiro hoist him up by his collar, dangling him a few inches off the ground.

"What do you mean "Getting rid of it"?" Hiro demanded, glaring at his best friend.

"I…I still have time to abort the pregnancy," Shuichi admitted.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Shuichi felt Hiro's fist collide with his other cheek. Tears now freely falling from his eyes, the rock star pitifully looked at the guitarist.

"Why!" Hiro shouted, tightening his grip on Shuichi's collar, "Why would you ever _**dream**_ of doing such a thing, Shuichi! Isn't that you biggest dream in life! To have a family of your own? Weren't you just complaining a couple of months ago how you were kind of disappointed that you could never have your own kids with Yuki! Why would you throw away probably the only chance that you'll ever get!"

"Because then my child will be shunned from society just like Yuki and I were!" Shuichi screamed at his friend.

"Huh?" Hiro blinked.

"Don't you think that I know that I shouldn't pass this choice up!" Shuichi cried, tears freely streaming down his face, "Don't you think that I know that I shouldn't even be considering getting rid of it or giving it up! Huh, Hiro!

"…I-I'll admit that as soon as the doctor told me earlier today, I was scared out of my mind. I did just want to get rid of the baby because I was terrified. After all, I've grown up as a guy all of my life. But now suddenly, I have these…parts that are changing my entire world so fucking fast…" Shuichi whimpered, eyes locking onto floor, "So I visited my mother right before the concert. As I talked with her, I began to think, "Wow, if I stick with it, I'll have my own little baby that will share by mine and Eiri's genes!" and "I can actually have my own happy little family."

"I started to worry about other things, however," Shuichi continued, "I-I suddenly found myself afraid of how the world would accept my child…If I came out and said that I was actually internally female, Yuki and I would be shunned and lose everything. Then our child would be shunned as well and suffer because of it. But if we said that we adopted the child, then the whole two gays raising a child is wrong thing will come up. Plus if you combine Yuki's and my physical appearances, we're basically setting our child up to fail!"

"Shuichi…You know that your genes mutation isn't your fault," Hiro said, setting his friend down gently.

"I know that and I've never really worried about it. I've always been able to play it off saying that I just dye my hair pink," Shuichi whimpered, wiping his eyes, "But what if the kid inherits my mutation?"

"It might not," Hiro tried to point out.

"Yeah but if it doesn't, then it'll have Eiri's hair and be an outcast cause of that," Shuichi pointed out.

Hiro stared at his friend for a moment before pulling then the boy into a hug, "So? You two will be there to help it get past all of that."

"B-But," Shuichi whimpered as tears erupted from his eyes yet again.

"No buts," Hiro smiled, "You'll be the best dad in the world, Shu."

"Hiro," Shuichi whispered.

"You need to have more faith in yourself, Shu," Hiro said, patting the boy on his back, "Everything will be fine."

"…You're not going to let me choose anything else, right?" Shuichi chuckled lightly.

"Hell no," Hiro smirked, as Yuki walked into the room.

"Brat," Yuki stated, leaning against the doorframe.

"Coming," Shuichi said, wiping his eyes.

Quickly thanking Hiro, Shuichi latched onto his precious Yuki's arm. Yuki just stared at his lover for a moment.

"Have you decided?" Yuki asked, not wanting to wait till they got home.

Shuichi just sighed, "Yeah."

Hiro and Yuki stiffened.

"So long as I have you by my side," Shuichi said, smiling warmly, "I think I'll give it a try~!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mizu: Okay, first things first. I am so tired of reading Gravitation mpreg fics that start off with Shuichi automatically accepting the child. My view of it is that, no matter how much you may want a child, if you've always been raised as a man and you've known yourself as a man, why would you suddenly accept the fact that you're pregnant? Wouldn't he be the one who was most afraid? Wouldn't he be the one not wanting to accept it?<strong>_

_**Tohma: You do make a good point.**_

_**Mizu: Thank you~! Now to plot out Yuki's tor-er, I mean Shuichi's pregnancy~!**_

_**Yuki: You're up to something…**_

_**Mizu: *looks innocent* Not mee~! Any who, remember that I love all reviews and suggestions! Stay tune for Shuichi's first official week of pregnancy~!**_

_**Yuki: You're definitely up to something. You're way to happy.**_

_**Hiro: Nah. She's just feeding off the hyper atmosphere on her floor in her dorm.**_

_**Mizu: Yep Yep~! And it tis the weekend so I has free time! So Ciao for now~!**_

_**All characters: Yay…*shut the Mizu proof bunker door* Time for a weekend of hiding…**_


	4. Week 12

_**Mizu: I is not dead yet~! I'll be dead by the end of the year though at least mentally. Stupid finals and other things like it! I swear, college is a machine that runs off of people's imaginations and creativity cause whenever I get a good idea for a story, I just can't get the words to come out right. Grrrr…Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. If I did, I would have not made Ryuichi so mean to Yuki after he clearly lost Shuichi to him. Yeah, I said it!**_

* * *

><p><em>Give it a try- Chp 4: Week 12<em>

* * *

><p>Eiri groaned as the sunlight that filtered in through the window awoke him. He slowly sat up in bed and looked checked the clock on the bedside table. Looking over to his other side, the writer noted the mop of bright, fluorescent, strawberry-bubblegum pink hair sprawled out across the pillow beside his own. The body that belonged to that mop of hair was facing away from Yuki. The blond chuckled. Underneath all of the covers, the body of one Shindou Shuichi slept soundly.<p>

He never thought that he would say it, but Eiri was absolutely thrilled to find Shuichi in bed that morning. That wasn't to say that he hated his lover sharing their bed with him. No, it was more along the lines of how Eiri would wake up in the morning. It was either by a punch to the face or the brat's torso trying to suffocate him. He didn't care how scrawny the rock star was. It was still hard to breathe whenever Shuichi would somehow migrate his entire body up onto Yuki's face. Though, it was pretty humorous when he woke one morning to find his lover's groin in his face. To say Shuichi awoke to a wonderful morning would be an understatement.

There were also the mornings when Shuichi would sleep in. Those were the ones that he hated the most. Every time his brat overslept, his repair bills went up. It had gotten to the point that if Eiri woke up to see the rock star still out cold beside him, he would throw whatever he could find on the boy before racing outside and setting him down on balcony. It didn't matter if he was still asleep when his lunatic manager came to get him. All that mattered was ensuring the safety of his home.

But not this morning. Tohma had given the boy some time off due to his current…situation, the night before.

'And a hell of a night it was,' Yuki groaned as he thought back to the night before.

The concert had zapped every last bit of Shuichi's energy by time they made it home. The pinkette barely had enough energy to drag his body into the bathroom when they finally made it home. Yuki had barely reached the fridge for a beer himself when the sound of Shuichi heaving up the little bit of food that he had had after the concert. Forgetting his beer, Eiri changed course for a bottle of water instead. Trying to ignore the sounds the bathroom emitted, the blonde emptied the water into a tall glass.

Slowly, the writer entered the bathroom with the glass in hand. Sitting on the floor next to the toilet was Shuichi. There were a few tears in his eyes as he fought off the promise of rest from the pain in his stomach and throat with sleep. The blonde carefully sat beside his poor lover. As he pulled the weak rock star to his chest, Eiri gently placed the rim of the cup against Shuichi's lips.

"Drink," Eiri ordered gently.

For a moment, Yuki was certain that Shuichi was going to refuse. After all, he had been puking up everything that touched his stomach all day. Why would he honestly want to aggravate that? But his brat surprised him. Bringing a shaky hand up to grip the glass, Shuichi slowly sipped the water. Neither spoke as the rock star went back and forth between the water and nearly throwing up again. They just sat there together on the floor. They sat there for at least an hour waiting for Shuichi's nausea to wane.

Yuki had carried his lover to bed once the poor boy felt like he could finally sleep without waking up to be sick. However, they both found out that that assumption wasn't quite right. Eiri had awoken in the middle of the night to find the bathroom light on and the sound of Shuichi's heaves echoing throughout the apartment. This was why he was so eternally grateful to find his brat in bed. It meant that the kid managed to get at least a little bit of rest.

Yuki froze as Shuichi shifted onto his back. Letting out a sigh when his lover didn't awaken, the blonde's eyes rested upon Shuichi's lower abdomen. Smiling slightly, Eiri gently rested his hand over the rock star's belly button. He still couldn't believe it. Inside of his precious little lover was a precious little life. There was a life growing inside of Shuichi that they both created. They were going to have a baby. He was going to be a dad…

He was going to be a dad! Eiri's eyes widened as reality finally hit him. In a short amount of time, he, Yuki Eiri, the very sex god that many women in Japan longed after, was going to become a father to a beautiful baby boy or girl. A sudden rush of adrenaline rushed through his being. He didn't know the first thing about babies, let alone how to deal with a pregnant Shu! What about their families? Shuichi's already knew but about his? Didn't this mean he would have to tell his father about Shuichi's condition?

Growling, Yuki climbed out of bed and quickly headed for his study. Damn it! That was the one thing that he wanted to avoid at all costs. But knowing his luck, either Tohma or Mika will have told Tatsuha by now who most likely would have blabbed to their father. Sighing, the writer sat down at his laptop. Oh well, it's not like he would deny the old man the right to see his grandchild. Shuichi would make him allow his dad to see them anyway.

Tuning on his laptop, Eiri turned his thoughts back to the baby. What all would they need? Was their current apartment big enough to home all three of them? Did he have to start cutting back on how much he smoke and drank?

'Well duh, Eiri,' he scolded himself, chuckling at the strange way of doing it.

After his laptop loaded, Yuki quickly typed in, "Things babies need." He just figured that if he could get an idea of what they needed now, it would take a little bit of stress off of his Shu's shoulders. The blonde sighed. That was the last thing that the pinkette needed. More stress.

Yuki chuckled. He remembered that it was just the last week that he had told Shuichi to lay off of the pocky because his stomach was starting to bulge out a tiny little bit. It wasn't enough to be noticeable under any clothes or from even a couple of feet away (like when he was on his stage away from his fans). Of course, though, Yuki had noticed during their nights together. Unfortunately for Yuki, this also meant that Shuichi spent the rest of the night in the bathroom wailing about how he was getting fat and how all of his fans were going to hate him now.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice his pink haired lover enter the room. The blonde was startled when the boy slowly wrapped his arms around him from behind. Turning slowly, Eiri came face to face with a very drowsy Shuichi. He felt a twinge of pity for the younger man as his lover sat down in his lap. It was very rare for Shuichi to wake up and not already be hyper, telling the blonde that his littler lover wasn't feeling his best.

"Morning brat," Yuki greeted, petting the soft pink locks.

Shuichi just made a sound in the back of his throat before resting his head on Yuki's shoulder.

"Did you manage to get any sleep last night?" Yuki asked, switching to rub soothing circles on the rock star's back.

Shuichi nodded slightly.

"Are you hungry?" Yuki questioned, shutting his laptop.

The rock star shook his head.

"Hm," Yuki sounded, leaning back in his chair, "As nice as it sounds to stay in this position all day, I think we sound go back and see Arata-sensei."

"Why?" Shuichi finally spoke up.

"So we'll know what to expect," Yuki stated as he stood up, making sure not to let Shuichi fall in the process.

"Don't wanna," Shuichi whimpered as Yuki carried him into the bedroom.

"I don't care you want to, brat," Yuki sighed, "We want to make sure that everything is fine and that you're healthy cause if you're not healthy then the baby isn't going to be either."

"…Fine," Shuichi finally agreed.

* * *

><p>"Everything looks good, Shindou-kun," the doctor beamed at the couple.<p>

Yuki let out the sigh he had been holding, "That's good, right Shuichi?"

Shuichi nodded, not really there.

"You okay?" Yuki asked, cupping his lover's cheek.

"Don't worry, Yuki-san," Dr. Arata stated, smiling slightly, "Surely you've heard about how a pregnancy can affect a woman's emotions, right?"

Yuki nodded dumbly, not really following.

"Well, Shindou-kun acts like that every day already do to the influx of hormones that he suffered from due to his condition," the doctor explained, "So for him, all of these new hormones rushing through his system are having the opposite effect on him for whatever reason."

"So he's just like this because it's how his body's reacting to the baby?" Yuki summed up.

"That's the jist of it," the doctor smiled, chuckling as Shuichi's head collapsed onto Yuki's shoulder.

"I wanna go home," Shuichi whimpered, barely loud enough for them to hear.

"I don't know if I can handle this," Yuki whimpered, looking strangely at the pink haired male, "I'm so used to him being so hyped up that it scares me to see him like this."

The doctor chuckled, "Well, the hormones are only half to blame. The shock of all of this has something to do with it too. He's got a lot to deal with right now."

"So he isn't alright!" Yuki snapped.

"But he will be," Dr. Arata said, "Shindou-kun, would you like to know how far along you are?"

"Sure," Shuichi shrugged, crawling up and into Eiri's lap.

"At least he's still being clingy," Yuki sighed, petting the boy's hair, "Just tell us everything you think we should know."

"Well, you're about twelve weeks along so you'll be ending your first trimester soon," Dr. Arata stated, looking at the charts briefly, "That's good. You're morning sickness should be done with soon."

"Thank god," Shuichi whispered into Yuki's chest.

The doctor smiled at the rock star, "The baby should be around the size of a plum now and will start growing much faster soon."

"So I'm going to get fat?" Shuichi suddenly cried.

"At least he still has his random outbursts," Yuki sighed, "No, you're not going to get fat. The baby is just going to make you look like you are."

"No!" Shuichi whined, going off on his tirade about how his fans were all going to hate him now.

"A-Anyway, I think that's about it for now," Dr. Arata nervously chuckled, "Seeing as this is such a strange case, I have to insist that we make weekly appointments."

"Sounds good," Yuki nodded, trying his best to comfort his still wailing lover.

"Also, seeing as this is so stressful on Shindou-kun's psyche, you might consider finding him a good therapist," the doctor suggested.

"Why?" the blonde questioned.

"Well, this is all so strange to him and with the influx of hormones, he just might need a little more help to get through all of this," the doctor explained, "I know that he has his family, his friends, and you, Yuki-kun, but still…All of this is probably really overwhelming for him…"

Yuki stared at his now silent lover for a second, "You're right."

* * *

><p>"Eiri?" the female therapist gaped as the blonde walked into her office with the vocalist close behind, "What are you doing here today? You're next appointment isn't until next week."<p>

"I'm not here for me today, Minori," Yuki sighed, sitting down in front of the woman, "I'm here to support him."

"Him?" Minori blinked as she suddenly noticed that the blonde wasn't alone, "Oh! You must be Shindou-kun, Eiri's lover. Nice to meet you."

Shuichi just nodded as he sat next to Eiri, "Why are we here, Yuki? She just said that your appointment isn't until next week."

"Weren't you listening, brat?" Yuki scoffed, "We're here because your doctor thought it would be good for you to see a therapist."

"Huh?" Shuichi gaped, "Why do I need a therapist? I'm fine. I don't have any problems with my head."

"He does bring up a good point, Eiri," the therapist sighed, "From everything you've ever told me about Shindou-kun, he sounds like he's perfectly fine in mental health. Why would a doctor suggest that-"

"He's pregnant," Yuki said bluntly.

Shuichi paled as the therapist's eyes widened.

"What?" the woman questioned.

"Apparently, Shuichi is internally a woman and is now carrying our child," Yuki said, rubbing his face, "And is roughly twelve weeks along."

"Really," the woman said, standing up and walking over to the rock star.

"Why'd you go and tell her that, Yuki!" Shuichi wailed, "Now the press will find out and then we'll both be screwed!"

"No we won't, brat," Yuki sighed, "She's bond by her oath to never tell a soul what happens in this room."

"That's right, Shindou-kun," Minori said gently, kneeling in front of him, "I won't tell anyone."

"…Why do you even believe what he says to be true?" Shuichi whimpered, looking pitifully at the woman.

"Because Eiri has never lied to me when it comes to you," Minori smiled, "I guess that means that he just loves you too much to try and hide it."

"Now wait a minu-" Eiri tried to say, blush clearly on his face.

"Really?" Shuichi asked, eyes wide as his face lit up, "You really love me that much, Yuki?"

"I never said anything like that," Yuki scoffed.

Shuichi's face lit up even more before he rocketed himself into his blond lover, knocking them off of their seats and onto the ground, "Yuki loves me~!"

"Oi! Be careful, you stupid brat!" Yuki snapped, glaring up at the smirking woman, "Now look what you've done?"  
>"I haven't done a thing," Minori chuckled, "I just wanted to say if this kid really was the hyper active rock star that you always talk about."<p>

"Really, Yuki? You always talk about me?" Shuichi beamed, tears of joy leaking from his eyes.

"No!" Yuki denied, face painted with his blush.

"Yes he does, Shindou-kun," Minori smirked, sitting back down in her chair, "He even went off on a monologue about you the other day."

"Yuki~!" Shuichi beamed, hugging the man so tightly that the blond feared that his ribs might crack.

"You promised that you'd never tell him that!" Yuki snapped.

"I did no such thing," Minori laughed, "But I wouldn't have if you two hadn't walked in today."

"Then why did you do it!" Yuki shouted at the woman while he desperately tried to free himself from Shuichi's grasp.

"Because Shuichi needed something to cheer him up," Minori stated.

"Huh?" Yuki blinked.

"I could see it in his eyes. He's dealing with all the fears that a first time mother goes through and more. He's probably so worried about the baby, his career, and you that he's making himself sick," Minori explained.

"Why me?" Yuki asked.

"Because of your history together," Minori sighed, "Think about it. When the two of you started going out, if he did one thing wrong, he ended up on the curb fast than he could say sorry. Memories of that don't just go away, Eiri. He's afraid of what you think and, probably even more, about your sanity. You dealt with so much trauma after your incident in New York that you were scarred for years. But somehow, he managed to find a way to heal you. You haven't even mentioned Kitazawa's name for months now. It seems like you've finally moved on, Eiri.

"But that doesn't mean that he isn't afraid of you relapsing," the therapist paused, noticing what Eiri wanted to say, "I know that you won't. You know that you won't. But he doesn't."

"Yuki," Shuichi sighed happily, still off in _Yuki-loves-me _La La Land.

"From everything you've told me and what little I've seen today, I would have to say that Shuichi has developed an inferiority complex," Minori sighed, "It isn't that bad but it's enough that if he doesn't have the support of others around him, it really shines through."

"That can't be right," Yuki stated, "This kid thinks that he can do anything. He proclaims himself as the Great Shindou Shuichi every concert. He's not insecure about anything."

"Yes he is," Minori said, looking Yuki dead in the eyes, "He's insecure about the future. He's insecure about his career. He's insecure about not being by your side, Eiri. He's developed a way to cope with this complex so long as he's around the people he loves and love him back. But since for the longest time you refused to show him any of that sort of devotion back, he made it so that so long as you're near him, he'll be fine.

"That's why, whenever you do something simple or something nice for him, he starts screaming that you love him," Minori continued, smiling weakly, "He's just looking for some return of emotions to keep his own conflicting ones away. He needs to know that you'll always be there for him and that you do care for him. Otherwise, he'll probably fall into depression during this strange new phase of his life."

"Wow," Shuichi whispered, slowly releasing Yuki, "You definitely are good. You hit me spot on."

"That's my job, Shindou-kun," Minori smiled.

"Call me Shuichi, Minori-chan," Shuichi laughed slightly, "But still…Having my whole way of thinking dissected in front of me isn't all that pleasant…"

"Don't worry about it, Shuichi," Minori said, pulling the boy into a hug, "I'll be there for you whenever you need someone to talk to. And you've got Hiro at work, your family, and then you have your precious Eiri at home. So you're not alone, k?"

"K," Shuichi nodded, smiling brightly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mizu: Yay~! I finally got this one out! Woot!<strong>_

_**Shuichi: I don't like this…I'm always sick…**_

_**Yuki: And I'm being an extremely soft bastard. What the hell, Mizu!**_

_**Mizu: Um…I'm in a fluffy mood? Anyways, remember that I love all reviews and suggestions that you guys might have~! That's about it cause I've got to go study for my finals. Ugh…**_

_**Yuki: That's it? You're not going to go rambling on and on about stuff that no one really cares about?**_

_**Mizu: Not today but just for that, I'm going to make a note to have the baby puke all over your nice shirts. **_

_**Yuki: Damn it…**_

_**Shuichi: Still don't feel very good…**_

_**Mizu: I'm sorry Shuichi. It'll get better soon. But for now, Ciao for now everybody!**_


	5. One month of

_**Mizu: I finally got around to this chapter~! You guys have NO idea how many time I wrote out this chapter and hated how it came out. What I tried with this chapter includes, but was not limited to, a very worried and protective K that literally wouldn't let Shuichi do anything, Shuichi starting to pick out baby names (will use later), and Yuki and Shuichi going to Kyoto to tell Yuki's dad about the baby. The last one was the weirdest one cause I made Shuichi become a transgender. Don't ask me why. I have a feeling that it's because of another fic I'm writing with that idea. I got about eight pages out of that one but I hated it so much just deleted it all. Then one night, while waiting for sleep, this idea came to me. So yeah…I don't know what to label this one as. It's either a filler or just a funny chapter. **_

_**Okay. Disclaimer time: I don't own Gravitation. Kind of glad I don't because if I have a somewhat hard time writing their wackiness right now, what am I going to do if I owned it? Sadness. **_

* * *

><p><em>Give it a try- Chp 5: One month of...<em>

* * *

><p><em>One month later…<em>

Yuki was not happy. He stood before the mirror in the bathroom, just scowling away at the piece of glass. The scowl would occasionally turn into a glare at which point he found it fitting to let out a low growl. No, he was far more than not happy. He was bloody frustrated out of his mind! Was it Tohma that was the cause of a frustration? A little but not to this level. Then what about Tatsuha? Again, that annoying human that was in his life had to do with some of his frustration but not all of it. Then who could possibly be the cause of it?

Yuki nearly jumped when he heard a low, slightly pained moan coming from the bedroom. Yep, you guessed it. It was Shuichi who had caused the majority of the man's frustration. It wasn't because the brat was being annoying like his brothers. No, the blonde was used to that. The frustration that Shuichi had gifted to Yuki was one that he probably resented even more.

'No sex since the bloody damn doctor told the brat about the kid,' Yuki growled to himself, glaring at the bedroom door.

Now, it wasn't that Yuki was a sex fiend…Well maybe he was but that's not the point. No, cause you see ever since the blonde had found out that Shuichi could carry a child, he had given into the idea that sex would drop in frequency quite a lot. He expected it and knew that it would happen. However, what he thought was going to happen was that it just not going to happen every day or so like they had previously been doing. After all, Shuichi was still a man and men had needs to be taken care of. So he had figured once a week would still be good.

But no. Shuichi had other plans in mind. After he had been told that he was now with child and had excepted that fact, the brat had said no sex until the kid was there. Now, that didn't sit well with Yuki. As stated before, he had come to grips with not having sex that much anymore but for the remainder of the pregnancy? That was way too long of a wait. He would go crazy especially if Shuichi was going to be there and taunt him with everything he did.

'It's been a damn month,' the blonde growled while his eye was busy twitching, 'I know that I was the more active with the sexual activities but the brat has never been able to go more than a week or two without begging me…How the hell is his holding off for so long?'

True, the couple had had to go through long stretches of time without sex. Tours and deadlines made sure of this. But they had never really been so close to each other without being able to do whatever they want. Plus, Shuichi had never before denied him so actively. He still had the bruise on his hips from where Shuichi literally kicked him off the bed.

Shuichi's excuse for all of this?

"I don't want to hurt our kid, Eiri," Shuichi had said, tears in his pools of liquid amethyst eyes.

Of course, whenever Shuichi pulled that look on him it was hard for him to stand his ground. So this time, he backed down for the time being. But he wouldn't forever. Oh no, Eiri smirked as he sat at his desk. He quickly turned on his laptop and pulled up a search engine. He was going to get the answer to this dilemma. Though, now that he thought about it, he could probably just call Shuichi's doctor and ask him.

As he waited for the page to load, the blonde sighed, running a hand through his golden locks. A lot had happen during the past month. This is where Tohma and Tatsuha's potion of frustration comes in. Tohma because he teased his little stressed out lover almost every day. Shuichi still had a couple of concerts to perform yet but it was getting harder and harder for the rock star to do so. What with his strange morning sickness and the slowly growing baby bump. Granted, the boy's morning sickness was nearly gone, much to everyone's relieve. But Tohma didn't make it easier. He would go into the brat's recording area every day and bug him about something or other. The worst was during the brat's thirteenth week, just about a week after the kid had found out that he was pregnant.

* * *

><p>*Flashback to week 13*<p>

"K-san," Shuichi whined from his spot on the recording studio's couch, "Why won't you let me do anything?"

"What? Risk hurting the baby?" K beamed.

"I highly doubt walking down the hallway to the vending machine is going to hurt the kid," Hiro laughed as he tuned his guitar.

K shrugged, "Why risk it?"

"You're not much better, Hiro," Shuichi pouted, "You refuse to let me catch a ride home with you…"

"Cause what would happen if you fell off?" Hiro pointed out.

"So it's safer for me to ride with Mister Magnum!" Shuichi snapped, wildly flailing his arms while pointing at K.

"At least he won't anybody get close enough to harm you, Shindou-kun," Tohma laughed as he walked into the room.

"Seguchi-san!" the band members gasped.

"What are you doing here today?" Suguru asked.

"Just checking up on some things," Tohma stated as he sat next to Shuichi on the couch.

"What's your real reason?" Shuichi asked, inspecting his boss very carefully.

"Well, what's wrong with me coming to make sure that my soon-to-be niece or nephew is alright?" Tohma chuckled.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're scheming something?" Shuichi asked, slowly standing up.

"Maybe," Tohma said, enjoying to see the rock star react his normal over-the-top way.

"I knew it!" Shuichi shouted, jumping away from the blonde.

"What are you going to do about telling Eiri's father about your…situation?" Tohma asked, trying to phrase things right.

Shuichi sighed before shrugging, "I honestly don't know. Does he even care about me right now? I highly doubt that so I'm not too worried about him finding out that I'm a freak when it comes to genders. If he doesn't find out until after the baby is born, we'll probably just tell him that it was born through a surrogate mother so he doesn't get so pissy."

Tohma just nodded, eyes locked on the slightly bigger baby bump that Shuichi was sporting, "And what about your baby bump? How exactly are we going to hide this? You still have several concerts to attend and it might get a little noticeable with your current clothing choices."

Shuichi bit his lip for a bit before answering, "Well, I guess I've got to change my wardrobe a little so nobody finds out, right? Or maybe scoot the front seats further back? Or…"

"Hey, Shu! You ready to get back to work?" Hiro beamed over at his friend.

"Yeah," Shuichi stated, no longer feeling so good about practice.

"Go on, Shindou-kun. We'll talk later about what we'll do to fool all of your fans when you suddenly stop showing up on stage," Tohma smiled before departing.

*End Flashback*

* * *

><p>While it didn't seem much more than a normal conversation between boss and employee, Yuki knew it was far more than that. Tohma wanted to tell Shuichi exactly how much trouble he was going to be causing with this new development. Now, Tohma wouldn't do anything to actually hurt Shuichi or the kid but he too was stress so he just wanted to pass some of that stress over to the pinkette. What he didn't know was that by saying all of this to Shuichi brought so much stress onto the poor guy that Eiri had to force him to stay room one day. Why was this? Because the brat hadn't really slept for three days cause he was too worried about the things Tohma had said. Of course, the fellow blonde got an earful when Yuki was forced to call in for his lover. Since then, the boss of NG had toned it down a little to the point that it just now seemed worried for the pinkette.<p>

Yuki rubbed his face slowly. Then there was his stupid loudmouth of a brother, Tatsuha. Just when the blonde thought that he managed to get Shuichi back to normal from before the incident with Tohma, he gets a call that he never will forget. His father called him, screaming about something that sounded stunningly like Shuichi being pregnant and what kind of idiotic trickery was it. Now, he wasn't the one that answered this call. Shuichi did and got an earful of derogatory terms blasted at him just because he was a little different and that such a wonderful miracle had be bestowed upon them.

He would never forget watching Shuichi's face pale before he could even finish say hello to the man. Tears almost instantly formed in his amethyst eyes. His body trembled from the shear amount of emotion that flowed through him. At first, his grip on the phone tightened, threatening to break the device. Then, somehow deciding against that, he let his finger relax and allowed the phone to fall to the floor. Before Yuki could do anything about it, the boy was out the door and down the street. Growling, the blonde picked up the phone to hear just what had made his brat so upset.

After sharing a scream fest with his father, Yuki slammed the phone down onto the receiver and set out to find his lover. He knew just were to go. As quick as his long, lean legs would allow him, he quickly made his way to the park that he first met Shuichi in. And just as he suspected, Shuichi was sitting on a bench with his knees brought up to his chest. Tears were still streaming down his cheeks as he strived to stop the pain the drove into his hurt like a blade.

The Yuki let out a relieved sigh before quickly walking over to his lover. He comforted him there for a bit, both just sitting in silence. Soon, the whacks of sobs that caused the boy's body to shudder stopped as he fell into peaceful sleep. The blonde, making sure that the brat's stomach was covered enough that no one would see what he now carried, carried his little lover bridal style all the way home.

Later that night, Yuki called Mika to demand why the hell their father called him like that. She sighed, saying that she received a similar call earlier that day. Their father had called her after Yuki hung up on him demanding to know if what he had heard about Shuichi being pregnant of all things was true. Of course, Mika was surprised to hear that he knew about it. She had thought that there was a silent agreement between the four of them that nobody would tell their father until the baby was born. That's when she found out that Tatsuha had blabbed about it.

Mika tried to convince Yuki that she had tried and tried to get Tatsuha to understand that he was not to speak a word of Shuichi's situation to their father but apparently, crying loudly over the phone with Sakuma Ryuichi about Shuichi being pregnant was enough to tell their father the situation. The blonde writer was now cursing his brother and his hyperactive devil-like lover for the added stress they had put on Shuichi and, in return, himself.

That had been during Shuichi's fourteenth week. The day after that, he told Eiri that he wasn't sure if he could handle all of this stress that the pregnancy was causing him. This caused the writer to set up an appointment with Minori. Of course, she only had openings when both were busy so both had to take some time out of their schedules and go to the therapy session.

'Granted, it was worth it all,' Yuki thought, 'After he talked out all of his current worries and problems, he seemed to act more like himself. I guess he really just needs to have someone listen to all of his complaints.'

After that came the problem for the fifteenth week. This turned out to be a bit of a stress reliever for Eiri. Not so much for Shuichi though. It was during this week that Shuichi really took notice to the growing bump around his lower abdomen. The blonde chuckled at the memory.

Eiri had come home from a short book signing to find the bathroom light on. Curious, he quietly walked over to see what was going on. He didn't hear the sounds of Shuichi being sick but that didn't mean that the brat hadn't been. What he saw wasn't quite what he expected. Shuichi was standing in front of the mirror in nothing but his boxers. His face held as slightly upset look as he appraised his image.

When his eyes drifted down the boy's body, he was almost shocked at what he saw. Shuichi had been adamant about wearing some sort of oversized shirt to bed since week thirteen. It was only now that Eiri figured out why. The boy's chest had started to change along with his lower abdomen. It wasn't that noticeable at first but the more he looked at it the more he tried to figure out how he was hiding that from everyone else. That's when he remembered Shuichi secretly putting on one of his tight shirts that cut off just above his stomach. The kid had actually been using it as a makeshift bra or something to hide that his body was changing so much.

Golden eyes went a little lower and a small smile appeared on the handsome face of Yuki Eiri. The boy's baby bump was definitely showing now. Dr. Arata had warned them that due to the fact that the women in Shuichi's family tended to show quite a lot during pregnancy plus the fact that Shuichi was so scrawny that he was probably going to begin showing so much that he wouldn't be able to go on stage much longer without people noticing. It was to the point that unless he wore a pair of Hiro's pants and one of Yuki's shirts, all of his fans would find out in a heartbeat.

"Come on, baby," Shuichi whined while Yuki was busy staring at him, "Why are you making mama so fat?"

Yuki couldn't help it. The brat had called himself "mama" in such a cutely pathetic voice that not even the stoic blonde could stop the laughter that escaped him. He did try though so it started off with a snort. Upon hearing the foreign sound, Shuichi whipped around, eyes widening when he saw his lover. The smile that the writer held quickly turned into a hunger smirk as he slowly made his way towards the rock star. What happened next was something he never would have guessed in a million years.

Shuichi screamed, hands instantly going to cover his chest. When Eiri just raised an eyebrow in response, the pinkette blindly reached behind him and chucked something at the blonde. This something turned out to be a bottle of idiot's shampoo which hit the writer dead center in the face. Stunned, the blonde stumbled backwards enough for Shuichi to slam the door on him. He stood in stunned silence before the door opened a crack.

"C-Can I please have my shampoo back?" Shuichi whimpered, face flushed bright red.

Eiri shook his head of the memory. That incident led to the main problem of the sixteenth week. No sex. This was the one that Yuki did not like one bit. It was just the other night that Shuichi was laying on the bed, looking extremely tempting to the horny blonde. However, when the blonde tried to do anything, two feet suddenly dug into his hips. Before he could question what Shuichi was going, he found himself on the ground. It didn't help that Shuichi suddenly started to cry about something that Yuki couldn't comprehend at the moment.

Growling, he got up, determined to pin his lover beneath him. What he got instead was a whack to the head with a pillow. The whacking didn't stop until he stepped outside of the room. Then the pillow flew into his face and a blanket on top of him. With one last glare from Shuichi, the bedroom door was slammed and locked. Eye twitching, Eiri stalked over to the couch, grumbling something not even he could understand. And this is what led the growling blonde to be in such a foul mood while he sat in front of his laptop.

He was quickly scanning through multiple pages, smirking more and more when they kept saying the exact same thing. However, knowing that Shuichi would want to know what the doctor thought, Eiri was praising whatever deity was in charge of sex lives for the fact that today was Shuichi's weekly checkup. Smirking darkly, there was no way that Shuichi was going to get away with all of this forever…

* * *

><p>"Alright, Shindou-kun," Dr. Arata smiled at the pinkette on the bed, "Everything looks good. I think we might be able to switch appointments every other week now."<p>

"Really? That's good," Shuichi beamed.

"You seem to be in much better spirits as well," Dr. Arate laughed, "I'm so happy to see that."

"Well, I decided that I really shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth," Shuichi stated, eyes happy but with a faraway look to them.

"I see," Dr. Arata nodded, looking between both men, "So do either of you have a question for me?"

"Yes, I do," Yuki said, trying very hard not to smirk, "Can you tell me if it's safe for us to have sex while the brat's pregnant?"

"_Yuki!_" Shuichi whined, "Why would you ask something like that! Of course-"

"Of course it's safe, Uesugi-san," Dr. Arata laughed, "Why on earth wouldn't be?"

Yuki just smirked toward his lover as the man just gaped at the doctor.

"A-Are you sure? It's not going to hurt it in anyway, right?" Shuichi whimpered.

"No, in fact in a lot of cases, having sex especially toward the end of pregnancy can be good for the soon to be mother," Dr. Arata stated, "And in your case, Shindou-kun, I'd say that it would be a good stress reliever. There is absolutely no risk to your child so you don't have to worry so much."

"Thank you doctor," Yuki smirked, as Shuichi's face turned bright red.

* * *

><p>"Yes? Tohma?" Yuki smirked the next day, "I'm just calling to say that Shuichi won't be coming in today. Why? Well, he says that his back is really bugging him. Yes, I guess that the pregnancy is starting to strain some of the muscles."<p>

"F-Fuck you Eiri," Shuichi whimpered from his place on the bed, "Pregnancy aches my ass…Wait, that's what's causing all of this pain!"

"Yes, Tohma, I'll try to get him to go tomorrow," Yuki chuckled, golden eyes gleaming with amusement from his brat's brooding, "And yes, I'll make sure that he gets plenty of exercise today."

"Wait…What!" Shuichi squeaked, suddenly finding himself wanting to be in the studio, "Seguchi-san! I-I'm feeling much better now!"

"Talk to you later Tohma," Eiri said, turning off the phone, "Now, where were we brat?"

"I swear that once this kid is born, I'm gonna kick your ass, Eiri," Shuichi growled.

"Oh? I didn't hear you complaining last night or this morning," the blonde said, smirk appearing yet again.

Blush reinstated itself upon Shuichi's face as he gave in to his lover's and his own desires. The blonde didn't know it but the month without sex had taken its toll on the boy as well. A small smirk appeared on rock star's lips as a wonderful idea came to him. If Eiri wanted to continue having sex throughout the rest of his pregnancy, then he'd have to earn it.

'Oh yes,' Shuichi thought before latching onto his lover's ear, 'I'm going to enjoy this so very much.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mizu: First, sorry for the somewhat short chapter. Second, you guys have no idea how much research I'm doing for this fic.<strong>_

_**Shuichi: Wait. Why are you researching all of this?**_

_**Mizu: Because I want it to be as close to an actually pregnancy as I can get it to be. Plus…I'm sort of setting this all up for a big moment that's coming up soon~!**_

_**Shuichi: Which is?**_

_**Mizu: When you find- *stops myself before giving it away* I can't tell you that~! It'll just ruin everything~! Anyway, remember that I love all reviews and suggestions. Ciao for now~!**_

_**Shuichi: Now I'm curious! Tell me what you're planning Mizu-chan!**_


	6. New Developments

_**Mizu: Hi ho everybody~! I've been watching The Muppets for days now due to me being too sick to get out of bed and me being bored with nothing else to do but watch my dvds (I no has cable cause I is a poor college student who has no money). Now that I'm better, I'm scrambling around trying to study for finals and not fail my classes. It's gotten to the point that writing is my key to relaxation. So here is the latest chapter for you guys in hopes that my writing is a way for you guys to be able to relax too~! Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. If I did, I wouldn't be a poor college student who can't afford to have cable…I want to be able watch National Geographic and Mythbusters again…**_

* * *

><p><em>Give it a Try: New Developments...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Week Seventeen…<em>

"K…" Shuichi stated, eye twitching a little, "Would you please stop it?"

Hiro looked over at his best friend and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him from the sight. At the present moment, their gun totting manager was currently very merrily holding up Shuichi's shirt and rubbing the growing bulge that was the boy's abdomen. His cheek was pressed up against the rock star's skin as he cooed and spoke in a way none of them had ever heard. All in all, it was a strange sight indeed.

"How you doing in there little buddy?" K smirked into the pinkette's tummy, "I wish you would hurry up and come out of there, yes I do~!"

"Why's that K-san?" Hiro laughed while Shuichi just sighed in defeat.

"Because just knocking at the door to pick up a late Shuichi is no fun," K pouted but didn't stop rubbing the belly.

"I'm sure Junior appreciates it though," Hiro said as Suguru walked in, froze, stared at the scene before him, then looked over at him only to receive a shrug to sooth his confusion.

"Should I even ask?" Suguru questioned, motioning at the bubbly blonde.

"I'm just reliving some of my most precious moments from when my sweet Judy was pregnant with Michael," K explained, still not freeing Shuichi.

"You're alright with that, Shindou-san?" Suguru blinked.

"No but I'm not about to say no to a man with a gun," Shuichi sighed, "Though I would thoroughly enjoy it if he would let me sit down."

"Hurry and grow big and strong, little one!" K beamed.

"I don't think he heard you," Hiro laughed.

"You're probably right," Shuichi sighed again, "So when is this radio spot today?"

"Around two," Suguru stated, walking over to the couch, "Everyone is on edge waiting to find out why we aren't going to be on stage for a while."

"What are you going to tell them, Shu?" Hiro asked.

"Well, I'll probably say that I have some family issues or something that need to be taken care of before I can come back to the stage," Shuichi shrugged.

"Hm…Won't the media go after your family then?" Suguru wisely thought.

"Crud, you're right," Shuichi groaned, "Um…Maybe I should say something like I have a tumor or something."

"Nah, cause then you're going to get the crazy fans that are going to stalk you to make sure that you're alright and then the cat will be out of the bag with you being a pregnant man," Hiro stated.

"…What about Vocal Chord Nodules?" Shuichi thought aloud, "That would be something easy to lie about and something that would explain why I'm not on stage a lot."

"It could work," the two other band members nodded.

"The only problem is that with our new album coming out, I'll have to lie and say that we've already finished recording most of the songs…" Shuichi groaned, "Which means that even if something happens, we can't postpone the release of it."

"So long as we finish the rest of the songs in the next month or so, we should be fine though," Hiro smiled.

"Yeah," Suguru nodded, "We only have three songs left to do so it's not like it's impossible."

"You're right," Shuichi sighed, bonking K on the head, "I would really like to sit now, Mister Cuddles."

Both band members watched as Shuichi huffed and quickly laid down on the couch that was provided with the room. K rubbed his head a little before quickly moving so that he could still place his ear on top of the growing child's sanctuary.

"Poor baby," K chuckled, "You've got such a grouchy mommy."

'Says the guy with an itchy trigger finger,' the three band members, 'How do Judy and Michael live with this insane guy?'

* * *

><p>"Yuki…" Shuichi groaned as returned home for the day.<p>

"What do you need, brat?" Yuki asked, fingers dancing across the keyboard of his laptop.

"Can you please call Seguchi-san and tell him to get K to lay off with the Mister Cuddles routine?" Shuichi whimpered as he slowly made his way to the study.

The dancing fingers froze as the blonde turned with a raised eyebrow, "Mister Cuddles?"

Shuichi sighed as he sat in the mushroom chair that he made his beloved Yuki by him awhile back, "The guy won't stop touching my stomach and gushing out the weirdest things."

"…Your gun totting, idiotic American manager?" Yuki questioned.

"Yes, the blonde idiot with the gun," Shuichi said, placing his hand over his belly, "I just don't get it with him."

Yuki smiled slightly as he stared at his lover. The boy's eyes slid close as he gently ran his hand in small soothing circles over where their child was growing inside of him. His lips were pulled up in a warm smile as a peaceful look over took his face. Just being able to see his lover like this made the normally cold writer's heart skip a beat. How long had it been since he had last seen that look? The boy had finally managed to beat back most of his worries and depression from the beginning of this new stage in their lives but there were times that Yuki worried if he would ever see the same light in his brat's amethyst eyes ever again.

He knew Shuichi was tired of everything that was going on. This was a fact and everyone around the rock star knew this. But while it was a fact, there was nothing that they could do to lessen the load on him. They had to keep working on their music for without it, Shuichi would have cracked long ago. They couldn't get rid of their fans so they had to be extra careful with how they disguised themselves. Don't even get Eiri started on the paparazzi. The vultures had been stalking them any time the stepped out to go anywhere but when Shuichi went to work. This was because a certain "Mister Cuddles" would start shooting at whoever was stupid enough to try and get a peek at Shuichi.

They all feared that the stress of the pregnancy was starting to affect Shuichi. He no longer screamed out his arrival nor did he proclaim his love on the top of his lungs. The boy instead took things as they came and went, silent and observing almost all of the time. It was rather worrisome for everyone. They all feared that they would lose the Shuichi they all knew and loved by time the kid was born.

That was another thing that they were all worried about. Dr. Arata had told them at their first official appointment that this was an extremely high risk pregnancy. Shuichi been prescribed so many different vitamins that when Yuki showed up at the nurse's station to pick them up, he was stunned to see a bag of different medications waiting. It was also found out that to help lower some of the stress on Shuichi's body, they would inject him with the female hormones, estrogen and progesterone. This of course added stress on the brat's body and placed a toll on his emotional state. As if being a pregnant man wasn't enough, he was currently more emotionally unstable than he had ever been. However, this resulted in him keeping it to himself more than not. And when it got too much, Yuki had to schedule appointments with their now shared therapist to let Shuichi just fume and rant and get everything out of his system till the next go round.

Then there were all the idiots that surrounded them. Tohma had thankfully stopped visiting Shuichi so much and allowed the boy just to relax with what he was really good with. However, even though he was no longer a major part of Shuichi's stress, another one of Yuki's family was. Tatsuha had driven down to formally apologize to the pinkette but it didn't go as planned. As soon as he spotted the boy, he immediately tried to be his perverted self and pissed off the boy by trying to touch him in ways that only Yuki could. This resulted in the monk-in-training to be literally kicked out by said pinkette.

Tatsuha had decided to stay the week and would come over every day to…"help" Shuichi. And every single day, the man that the boy could easily be mistaken for as the man's doppelganger, Sakuma Ryuichi, would pop up with the overly happy brother of his and make Shuichi so uncomfortable that Yuki had to toss them out. Unfortunately, every time he did so, Mika would then call and ask why Tatsuha and Ryuichi crying their eyes out at her place. And it was never Yuki who would pick up. No, the world just loved to lay it on thick for the pregnant brat. Shuichi always was the unlucky one closest to the phone.

Speaking of phones, Yuki swore that they were going to move and change their phone number so that nobody could bother them any longer. Cause not only did he phone ring every day due to his siblings' stupidity, it rang twice a day thanks to their evil incarnate father. Again, Shuichi was always the unlucky one to answer the phone. You would think that they would make it so that Shuichi wouldn't have to, but both figured that it would stop eventually. So far, no such luck.

Ever since the night that Yuki's father called the first time to bitch his son out about the miracle they had been given, the man had called every single night after, demanding that Shuichi get rid of the monster and/or demon child that was within him. Not even Mika understood why their father was so against Shuichi being about to have a child. It wasn't unheard of for a person to be both a man and a woman. It wasn't Shuichi's fault that his body was built the way it was. But the man didn't seem to care. So every day, Shuichi had to answer the phone and hear poisonous words that ripped the boy's soul to shreds.

Yuki knew it was hard for Shuichi to understand his father. After all, he had been raised in a loving family that would do anything and everything to help, support, and love each person part of the family. This included whenever Shuichi woke up in the middle of the night in tears from a nightmare he had about losing the baby. He would immediately grab the phone beside the bed and dial his mother and father. The blonde would then lay there and listen to Shuichi whimper and sniffle into the phone. He could hear the slight murmurs of encouragement from both parents coming through. Then, when they were done talking and Shuichi had hung up, then Yuki would pull Shuichi into his arms and let him know that he was safe. Never before he called his parents. Always, _**Always**_ after.

But hearing Yuki's father throw such foul words at him every day hurt the boy more than anyone besides Yuki could tell. Many times, after the bastard called, Shuichi was just sit, curled up in a ball to himself, trying desperately to cheer himself up. He never tried to cheer up for himself, rather trying to calm his emotions for the baby and his lover. Watching that pained Yuki more than anything.

All the Uesugi children tried to reason with their father about leaving Shuichi alone but he wouldn't have anything of it. He seemed bound and determined to make Shuichi so miserable that he just might have listened to him. They tried to tell him that it was too late for Shuichi to get rid of the baby but again, he wouldn't listen. Maybe if he unplugged all the phones and told his brat that the phone line was down then maybe they could get some rest.

Suddenly, the phone started to ring. Yuki growled at the sound as Shuichi started out of his peaceful trance. The rock star sighed and tried to get out of his chair and failed spectacularly. Eiri chuckled as he watched his lover get slightly flustered and tried to get up again. The results were the same.

'I bet he's regretting wanting that chair now,' Eiri thought, laughing on the inside.

"Eiri," Shuichi whined, holding out his hands for him to help him up.

"Brat," Yuki said with a shake of his head as he stood up to answer the phone, "I got it."

"Thank you," Shuichi sighed relieved as he leaned back into his comfy chair.

Eiri shook his head again before picking up the annoying device. Tatsuha hadn't appeared yet that day so he had a pretty good guess who was on the other side.

"Fucking brainwashing bitch! You better get rid of that demonic seed within you before I come down there and-" Eiri's father ranted over the phone.

Eiri didn't say anything back before slamming the phone down, effectively hanging up on the old man. He quickly unplugged the phone jack before going to the other two phones in the house and ripping them out of the wall.

"There," Eiri sighed as he returned to the study, "Now that bastard can't call and verbally abuse you, brat."

"Eiri," Shuichi smiled softly.

The blonde's breath caught in his throat as his eyes settled on his lover's form. The boy had turned his head to look at him. His hands were still rubbing where their child was growing as a warm, thankful smile curled his lips. That's not what made him choke on air. It was his brat's eyes. They were staring at him with so much love, relief, and joy reflecting in them. The light that he was used to seeing in them was gone but it had been replaced by another that made the other dim in comparison. There was what almost seemed like a soft glow around the boy's form that amplified the light in his eyes.

Eiri swallowed hard before walking over to his lover. He leaned down and rested his forehead against the boy's. It was such a tender motion that normally would have made the writer extremely uncomfortable but not now. Not now seeing the happy future family he had with Shuichi. The future that Shuichi and their little miracle provided him. He was actually looking forward to it.

Smiling slightly, Eiri struggled to pick his lover up from the awkward position he was in in the mushroom chair. Shuichi just laughed as the blonde groaned as he lifted him up. Neither said anything as the novelist carried the other into their shared bedroom. Setting his brat down, Yuki crawled into his side of the bed. Soon, the two lovers were lying stomach to back, both parents hands resting over where their child grew. A sense of peace and love filled each and neither dared to move and ruin the moment. It was too perfect.

* * *

><p><em>Week 18…<em>

"Good to see you again, Shindou-kun," Dr. Arata smiled as Shuichi and Hiro entered his doctor's clinic, "Oh? Yuki-san not here today?"

Shuichi shook his head slightly, "No, he had a meeting with his editor about why he might be late on some of his future books."

"Wish I could be there to catch it on film," Hiro chuckled, "Her reaction is going to be priceless."

Shuichi shrugged as the doctor led them down to their private room, "Arata-sensei?"

"Yes?" Dr. Arata asked, pulling out a strange machine.

"Um…You said that it was normal for my family to show early but," Shuichi whimpered as he tugged at Yuki's shirt that he had to wear to even hope to hide his growing baby bump, "I think I'm a lot bigger than I should be."

"Well, pregnancy is different Shindou-kun," the doctor smiled, "Lay down on the bed and then we'll get started and I'll see if I can explain your question better."

"K," Shuichi sighed as Hiro sat in a chair in the corner before he crawled up onto the bed.

"Lift up your shirt," Dr. Arata side, turning the machine on.

Shuichi did as he was told, eyes locked on the strange machine.

"This is going to be a little cold," Dr. Arata said soothingly before he applied a type of gel to the boy's growing stomach.

"S-So what are we going to be doing now?" Shuichi whimpered.

"You're going to get to see your baby now," the doctor laughed before placing a piece of equipment attached to the strange machine onto his stomach, "Normally, we would have done an ultrasound sooner but I was worried about stressing you and the babies out to much so I wanted to wait till your body grew more accustomed to being pregnant."

"O-Okay," Shuichi nodded.

"By the way, would you like to know what you're having?" the doctor beamed at his patient.

"Know what I'm having?" Shuichi blinked.

"He's asking if you would like to know if the kid is a boy or a girl," Hiro chuckled at Shuichi's confused face.

"Oh…um…maybe," Shuichi stated, "I'm not quite sure yet."

"That's okay," the doctor laughed, eyes fixed on the screen of the machine before his eyebrows furrowed, "Well that's…That's not what I was expecting."

"Huh?" the other two blinked.

"What…What is that?" the doctor whispered, barely loud enough for the other two to hear.

* * *

><p>Eiri and his editor as the writer's phone went off. Shuichi had made him swear that until their child was born, he had to carry his phone on him at all times. Quickly pulling it out of his pocket, he looked at the caller I.D. seeing it as Hiro. Another thing Shuichi made him do. Add Hiro to his contacts in case something happened, they could easily get information across. The blonde sighed and apologized to his still stunned editor before answering.<p>

"What do you want?" Eiri sighed.

"Y-Yuki-san," Hiro stuttered, "I-I think you should come here now…"

"Get ahold of yourself, Shindou-san!" Dr. Arata was heard shouted.

"What's going on? Is Shuichi alright?" Yuki demanded, heart sinking as his brain thought of the worst things that could happen to his brat and their child, "What about the brat's brat?"

"They're fine it's just…It's just that we found something out that I really think you should here from the doctor," Hiro stated, "That and I think Shuichi needs you here."

Eiri looked at his editor before standing and speed walking out of the restaurant they were in for their meeting. She could charge him for the bill later. His brat needed him and he'd be damned if he wasn't there for him.

* * *

><p>"Shu!" Yuki snapped as he raced through the clinic doors.<p>

"There you are Yuki-san!" Hiro exclaimed, letting out a relieved sighed, "This way."

"What the hell is wrong that you couldn't tell me over the phone!" Yuki growled as they entered the room.

"E-Eiri," Shuichi whimpered from his spot on the bed he still laid on.

Eiri quickly ran his eyes over his lover, noting that he didn't seem to be hurt, "What's wrong?"

"I think I can answer that, Yuki-san," Dr. Arata sighed, sitting in the corner.

All the horrible possibilities of what could be ran through Yuki's mind again, "Is something wrong with Shuichi? What about our kid? Is it still okay?"

"Your child and Shindou-kun are perfectly fine," Dr. Arata smiled weakly, "There's just a new development…or two…"

"What are you talking about now?" Yuki sighed, running a hand through his golden hair.

The doctor was silent as he applied the gel to Shuichi's lower abdomen again and started the ultrasound for a second time, "This."

Yuki looked at the screen, "What am I supposed to be seeing here?"

The doctor pointed to something that was surrounded by black, "Here is yours and Shindou-kun's daughter."

"I-It's a girl?" Yuki stuttered, looking at his lover, "That's great, Shu!...But why'd you guys call me down here just for that? Couldn't you just tell me over the phone or better yet when I got home?"

"That's not all," the doctor said, pointing at two other similar figures, "These are your two boys."

"…Wait…" Yuki said, face paling slightly and golden eyes widening, "T-Two boys and a girl? I-I th-thought that…"

Dr. Arata nodded and sighed, "Congradulations, Yuki-san. You're going to be the father of triplets."

With that, Yuki fainted.

"Eiri!" Shuichi screamed as he watched his lover crumble.

"Dammit, why are you both fainting today!" Hiro snapped, struggling to lift Yuki up and place him in the chair.

"Why haven't you!" Shuichi demanded, "How can you be so calm about this? As if it wasn't enough being a man pregnant with one child, I now have to worry about three!"

"Shindou-kun," the doctor started to say.

"I'm gonna be so fat!" Shuichi cried, tears racing down his face, "Everybody's gonna hate me cause I'm gonna be so fat!"

"He's fine," Hiro chuckled, "I think it's just the shock of it all getting to them."

"Most likely," Dr. Arata shrugged.

"What the hell," Yuki groaned as his golden eyes opened.

"Eiri!" Shuichi cried out.

"You came to much faster than Shuichi did when he found out," Hiro smirked.

"…I was wondering why even in my clothes we couldn't hide the fact that he was pregnant anymore," Yuki sighed, sitting up.

"Yeah, Tohma made a good call with canceling the rest of the concerts until Shuichi gave birth," Hiro nodded.

"Yuki," Shuichi whimpered from the bed, "You're not mad at me?"

"Baka," Yuki scoffed, getting up to gently hit his lover upside the head, "Why would I be mad? Shocked, yes. Mad about you carrying three of our children? Hell no, I could never be mad about that."

"Eiri," Shuichi smiled slightly.

"Though, we will really need to find a new place," Yuki thought aloud, "I don't think our apartment can fit three more brats."

Dr. Arata coughed slightly to gain the three other men's attentions, "Now that we all know that most of the fainting is done with, there are some things I need to tell you about how this makes it an even higher risk pregnancy than before."

"Fuck…" the other three all cursed.

"The two boys look to be identical twins, at least from here, and they seem to be monoamniotic monochorionic," the doctor said, looking at the screen.

"We don't speak doctor," Yuki stated, "What does that mean?"

"They share their placenta which increases their risk of TTTS," Dr. Arata stated, "TTTS is twin-to-twin transfer which is where the blood moves from one twin to the other. Or basically where one twin gets all the nutrients and the other gets next to nothing. This is dangerous for both twins and does not get caught in time, the "donor" twin could suffer consequences like a child born prematurely would face, though the risks are normally higher. With the "recipient" twin, we have to be worried about heart failure and any other kind of heart problem."

"I-Is there any way to treat them if they do have TTTS?" Shuichi quietly whispered, hands going over his stomach as if to protect the kids somehow.

Dr. Arata smiled warmly, "Of course there is, so long as we catch it in time and trust me Shindou-kun. We will catch it in time."

"…What I you don't?" Shuichi asked.

"…one or both will die," the doctor sighed.

"So what about the girl?" Yuki asked.

"She should be fine but," the doctor sighed, "I'm going to be honest, I'm very worried now."

"What's wrong!" Shuichi nearly screamed, fear gripping at his heart.

"You will most likely have these three prematurely," the doctor stated, staring at the other men.

"How premature?" Hiro questioned.

"The average pregnancy with triplets normally has the babies being born around the thirty-third week," Dr. Arata stated, "You'll hopefully be able to go longer but there is always the risk that you won't even be able to make it that far."

"Are there any other risks we need to be worried about?" Yuki asked, placing his own hand over Shuichi's on top of his stomach.

"There a many disorders and diseases that you now have a higher chance of developing but I won't go into those," Dr. Arata stated, "I think that it would just be better for you all to go home and let the news soak in. I'd like to see you back here next week though."

"But I thought I didn't have to come every week anymore," Shuichi whined.

"Sorry but now that we know that you're having multiples, we can't be too careful, can we?" the doctor laughed before leaving.

"Nothing can be simple with you, can it brat?" Yuki sighed, ruffling his lover's hair.

"Apparently not," Hiro laughed as Shuichi timidly stuck out his tongue, "But guys? Who's going to tell Tohma and the rest about this?"

Silence reigned over the couple before they both hissed out, "Fuck…."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mizu: Ugh…I swear my body hates me…<strong>_

_**Hiro: Why do you say that?**_

_**Mizu: Cause I've been sick so many times in the past semester that I care to count which is weird cause I never get sick. Then there is the fact that ever since my last run with sickness about a week ago, I've been so hungry! It's like my stomach decided to go all Goku or Allen Walker with hunger! **_

_**Hiro: *sweatdrop* Well, that does suck…**_

_**Mizu: I just don't get my body.**_

_**Shuichi: So are you taking your frustration from your body on mine?**_

_**Mizu: Noooo…I'm just trying to write a good mpreg story that doesn't involve you being kidnapped, physically harmed, or Yuki being a jerk and leaving you. *sigh* From all the mpreg's I've read, those three seem to be the most used themes and I for one think, while in the Gravitation universe they are believable, I just don't think of them being realistic with how a possessive bastard Yuki is. So why would he allow any of those to happen to you? Also, I don't think that he would just leave you for being pregnant.**_

_**Shuichi: Really~?**_

_**Mizu: Truthfully, I see Yuki as a lovely, blunt, possessive father who will kick any one's ass for making them cry. **_

_**Shuichi and Hiro: *thinks about it and nods* I can see that.**_

_**Mizu: Anyway, these author notes have taken up enough space for today, so let's end it here for now. Remember that I love all reviews and suggestions~! I think I know what I'm going to have happen in the future with this story but if you guys have a suggestion that does not involve the three themes mentioned above, go ahead and put it in your review or just pm me~!**_

_**Shuichi: So wait…if it isn't any of the stuff above, what do you have planned?  
>Mizu: *sticks out tongue* I no tell~! Ciao for now everyone!<strong>_


	7. A Kick in the Right Direction

_**Mizu: I'm not going to ask for forgiveness from not updating as much as I should. All I will say is that real life is a real pain in the arse…*sigh* Oh well, I'll get through it all and will do my best to actually work on my stories so that you all can read/enjoy them. Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. It's pretty much obvious that Shuichi and all of the others would come after my head if I was.**_

* * *

><p><em>Give it a Try: Chp. 7- A kick in the right direction…<em>

* * *

><p><em>Week 19…<em>

He didn't really know when it started, but something was starting to awaken within Yuki Eiri that had been asleep since long before his traumatic night with his sensei. It was something that he had forgotten that he had ever had. It had been in such a deep sleep inside of the cold author's heart for so long that he could have sworn that he had lost it. That he would never have what it was again. He never thought that his childhood dreams of fatherhood would ever resurface…

It was these dreams that caused him to treat his lover better than he had ever done so before. These dreams of his caused him to sit awake at night, staring at the pink haired brat while gently rubbing the boy's stomach where his children grew. They caused him to go out of his way to make sure that Shuichi was fine. They were also the reason that Shuichi was getting a little worried about his wellbeing due to the sudden change of character he noticed in Eiri. Heck, even Tohma and Mika were shocked and a little worried about the blonde writer.

When they had pointed out his change, Yuki immediately set up an appointment for himself with Minori. She had been a little surprised that it was just the blonde coming in but she didn't question it…at least not verbally. After he arrived and spilled his guts for the therapist, he waited patiently for her to start going off with what was wrong with his head this time. What he didn't expect was for the woman to start laughing. She literally fell out of her chair due to her laughter.

Before he could storm out, Minori managed to regain control of her lungs and just smiled brightly at the man. What she said next stunned Eiri. She said that all boys had dreams of when they would have children. It was completely normal for him to start changing the way he was and that there was nothing wrong with his head. Rather, it was an amazing breakthrough for the man. He was finally regaining some of the heart that had been forcefully sealed away years before. She praised him highly before telling him to embrace the new feelings that he was experiencing and to just be there for Shuichi when he needed him.

Eiri left the therapist's office feeling a little more complete than he had in years…

* * *

><p><em>Week 20…<em>

"So…" Shuichi fidgeted as he sat in front of his boss, fellow band mates, and manager, "W-We've figured out why I seem to be showing a whole lot more than I should have been."

"Really? That's good~!" Suguru beamed.

"Does it have to do with the reason you called in sick for the past week?" Tohma questioned, not really worried about his star calling in sick. He had already figured that the rock star would be gone increasingly as his pregnancy carried on.

Shuichi just nodded, making sure that he was far away from K who looked distraught from not being able to cuddle with his baby bump for so long. Seriously, how did this man's wife stand him while she was pregnant?

"I was there and let me say that even I would have taken the week off after finding out what those two did," Hiro stated, arms folded across his chest, "But it isn't my place to say."

"So what's wrong?" K asked, "Is something wrong with Junior?!"

Everyone jumped when K reached for his magnum.

"N-n-no! It's not that they're anything wrong with "Junior"!" Shuichi stuttered.

"Then spit out what is wrong, Shuichi," K stated, slowly drawing his weapon of choice.

"I-It's just that there's three "Junior's", K!" Shuichi exclaimed, hands covering his stomach, his new maternal instinct to protect his babies winning out over his fear.

Tohma and Suguru, who in the previous moment's chaos had chosen it would be fine to take a drink from their respective drinks of tea and water, executed perfect spit takes, spraying poor Hiro who just happened to be in the way. Three pairs of shocked eyes focused on a fidgeting Shuichi. What did he just say?

"Y-You're g-gonna have tr-tr-tr," Suguru tried to say, a shaky finger pointed at the vocalist.

"Tr-Triplets!?" Tohma squeaked, not even caring that he had.

"Th-Three b-babies…" K whispered.

Shuichi swallowed hard as he slowly nodded. Silence reigned over the group before all three other men launched themselves at Shuichi, pulling the soon-to-be mom into a warm group hug. This surprised and confused the other two members of the band. They could understand K doing something like this but _**both**_ Seguchi Tohma and Surugu?! Hiro really wished he had a camera for this moment.

"I'm so happy for you Shindou-san!" Suguru beamed.

"I'm certain that Mika will be ecstatic to hear the news too~!" Tohma laughed.

"Three little Shuichi's running around will be so much fun!" K chuckled, "It's just the livening up that this place needs!"

"Okay, I'm confused," Shuichi said, looking at each man, "Who are you people and what have you done to the guys I know?"

Tohma just laughed some more, "Why wouldn't we be happy for you, Shindou-kun~? Having one child is a miracle but having three is a blessing that many never get to know."

"I'm just happy cause I know that since I was an only child, I would have given anything to have a brother or sister to play with so I wasn't so lonely when mother and father were gone," Suguru added, "This way, they'll never be alone."

"You'll certainly have your hands full!" K boomed.

"So…You guys aren't upset or anything?" Shuichi asked meekly.

"Why on earth would we be upset, Shindou-san? We've all known that this miracle was too good of a chance for you and Eiri-san to pass up," Tohma chuckled, shaking his head at his subordinate's stupidity, "This is just three times the miracle."

Shuichi blinked a few times before smiling brightly for everyone in the room. The other four men just smiled back at the beaming baka. They all knew that even though the news of the triplets was amazingly wonderful, they also knew that this would add even more stress onto poor Shuichi. He already had enough to worry about. He didn't need any more stress.

And lord knew there was going to be more stress. It was going to be even harder than any of them had originally imaged to hide the fact that Shuichi, a male rock star, was pregnant. They would have to carefully plan out any events to which the pinkette's presence was necessary. New plans would have to be thought up as well for when the boy needed to get out of the house. Then there was the fact that when the children were born, everyone in the world would know. None of the men in the room would stop Shuichi from being the father, or in this case mother, that he wanted to be and they were all sure as Shuichi's hair was bubblegum pink that the boy wouldn't let any paparazzi stand in his way when he wanted to go out on a walk with his babies. So that only left one possibility of keeping the press off of Shuichi's back. More lies.

'I swear, if any shred of the truth comes forward, we're going to be in for such a backlash,' Tohma thought as K quickly started his Mister Cuddles act for the day.

* * *

><p>"Eiri-san? Are you home?" Tohma sounded as he slowly opened the door to the apartment.<p>

"What the hell do you want, Tohma?" Eiri asked from the kitchen. He didn't need to ask how he got a hold of the key to the apartment. The nosy man probably snuck off with Shuichi's key one day while the brat was busy and made himself a copy.

Tohma let out a relieved sigh before pushing the door open all the way, "Good. Bring him in, K-san."

Eiri felt his heart plummet as the gun totting manager carried in his frail, pregnant lover before quickly leading them to the bedroom, "What the hell happened to him?"

Tohma sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I went to check on how the band was doing when Shuichi fainted in the middle of recording."

"He just plain fainted?" Eiri asked while K set the boy down on the bed.

"He was running a slight fever too," K added, worry clear in his eyes.

"He's sick?" Eiri questioned, placing his hand on the boy's forehead, "He doesn't seem to be running a fever now."

"He's body's under a whole new amount of stress, Eiri," Tohma sighed once more, "This whole pregnancy is taking its toll on his body."

Eiri was silent as he tucked his frail lover in, "So what do we do, Tohma?"

Tohma sighed as he stared at the rock star, "I think that it's time for him to be put on maternity leave, Eiri."

"What, as in keeping him here all day and night without letting him do what he loves most?" Eiri snorted, "I don't think so Tohma. Singing is the one stress reliever that he still has. I don't plan on taking that from him."

"So then what?" Tohma asked, "If he doesn't start taking it easy, he might hurt himself or worse."

Eiri sighed, "Just give us some time to think it through, okay? I'll try to convince the brat to only go in a few days a week but no more than that."

"…Thank you Eiri,"

* * *

><p>"Eiri…" Shuichi's voice called out from the bedroom later that night.<p>

"Right here brat," Eiri said as he slowly walked into the room.

The writer swore that his heart stopped at the sight that greeted him. Shuichi had managed to prop himself up into what barely passed as a sitting position and was currently trying to wiggle out of the giant shirt that he had been forced to wear that day. This gave the blonde a perfect view of his tan skin and pregnant body. Because of his small stature and the fact that he was indeed carrying triplets, Shuichi was rapidly starting to look like a woman who was almost full term. His chest was no longer flat with slight muscle, much to the rock star's humiliation. The strawberry bubblegum pink hair that the pinkette was known for was now creeping towards the bottom of his shoulder blades. The only thing that gave his true gender away was the slight bulge in his very loose shorts.

To Eiri, all of these things added together could only ever be described in one word, "Beautiful."

Shuichi blushed against his will as he scowled at his lover's comment. He hated when Eiri stared at his body now. He loved his babies that he was blessed enough to carry but that didn't mean he had to like what they were doing to his body. His body felt wrong, ugly, when he went to work. He was terrified of paparazzi snapping a picture of him in this state. That would forever label him as a freak. Another thing that he hated was the fact that despite Eiri constantly telling him that he was beautiful and gorgeous and all these other things that would have caused him to die of happiness less than six months ago, he always got angry at the compliments. He didn't feel like he was anything that his lover claimed him to be. Often times, he would snap at the blonde because of this. Shuichi even got angry at the writer several times for the mere fact that his cold lover never once called him any of that stuff before he got knocked up. At that point, he went off on an emotional tirade that just left Eiri laughing, okay chuckling, which in return freaked Shuichi out.

To put it simply, Shuichi was starting to count down the days until their children joined them in the world. The second that they were, the rock star swore to himself that he would invest in two things. An all access gym pass where all the trainers had been paid off to stay quiet no matter who started to question things and a life time supply of condoms. He didn't care if Eiri hated them. The blonde had been spoiled since he and Shuichi officially got together and stopped sleeping with women. He never had to wear the quote unquote damn troublesome device that stopped all pleasure since then.

'No more,' Shuichi thought as Eiri slowly stalked over to him, 'I love these three but I am NOT going through this again…"

"How do you feel brat?" Eiri asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Better," Shuichi stated, finally sitting up all the way, "How long have I been out?"

"Two hours maybe," Eiri shrugged, looking his lover over, "Hungry?"

Shuichi shook his head, "No. Just a little restless."

"…Tohma's thinking about putting you on maternity leave soon," Eiri said, rubbing the boy's lower back.

"What?" Shuichi gasped, eyes wide at he stared at Eiri.

"I already told him that you wouldn't stand for it," Eiri sighed, "But you do have to realize that you won't be able to go in as much and soon you won't be able to go in at all."

Shuichi pouted at the idea of it, "...fine…"

Eiri chuckled as he stood up, grabbing a nearby pink fluffy robe that Shuichi would now always wear to cover himself, "Want to go to the couch and watch some of those crappy movies of yours?"

"They aren't crappy!" Shuichi whined as Eiri pulled him to his feet, handing him the robe to put on, "They're romantic!"

"Kid, I'm a romance novelist and I have to say that those things can't even qualify as acquaintanceships," Eiri teased as he followed his waddling lover.

"Like you would know," Shuichi grumbled under his breath, not meaning for Eiri to hear.

Eiri felt a slight pain in his chest at that snip. He knew that he deserved that. Even he knew that he wasn't good with emotions. It was something that he was only just now getting the hang of. He knew that Shuichi had gone through so much because of this, none of which should have ever happened to someone like the pinkette. That's why Eiri swore that no matter what he would do his best to treat his lover better. He watched the rock star slowly lower himself down onto the couch, covering his stomach with his hand. Smiling a bit to himself, he reached into his pocket to feel the small box within it.

The movie was simple enough. Extremely sappy and cliché just how Shuichi liked it. Personally, they made Eiri sick to his stomach but his brat was happy so that was all that mattered. Somehow during the movie, the two managed to maneuver themselves so Shuichi was leaning against the blonde's chest while said writer's arm was wrapped around the pinkette. Both had a hand on the rock star's stomach as they watched in silence.

Eiri frowned. What was that? The blonde stared at the pinkette's stomach. He could have sworn that he had just felt a slight thump from his brat's brat mound. Looking at Shuichi to maybe help explain, he was confused when he saw a heart melting smile on the boy's face. He wasn't looking at Eiri but his stomach. Looking back at the stomach, he placed his hand closer to Shu's.

He felt it again! Curiosity started to pull the blonde in as he stared at the boy's stomach for several minutes until he felt another slight thump. For some reason it caused his heart to speed up.

"Shu…?" Eiri sounded, not really wanting to interrupt their peace.

"Hm?" Shuichi sounded, not looking at his lover.

"What was that?" Eiri questioned quietly.

"A baby," Shuichi said simply though he could see a few tears in the rock star's amethyst eyes.

"Wh-What?" Eiri stuttered, wide golden eyes instantly locking with where his hand rested.

Shuichi didn't say anything as he gently grabbed his lover's large hand and guide it over to the other side of his stomach. The writer remained completely still, focusing all his attention on trying to feel the same sensation. His breath caught in his throat when he felt a slightly stronger thump against his hand. A goofy smile broke out on his face causing Shuichi to chuckle himself. He noticed the small tears that pricked at his blonde lover's eyes but said nothing.

"They're saying hi daddy," Shuichi whispered, the sound of it coming out a million times more beautiful than any line in any song he had ever sung before that night.

Shuichi's mind didn't even register the sudden movement of his lover. One minute he was sitting on the couch, the next he was standing in front of him, desperately searching for something in his pockets. Behind the blonde, the movie was reaching its end where the male lead was proposing to his female counterpart. Even Shuichi had to admit that the way the writers of this film had this scene was sickeningly cliché. There was no romance behind it. Just asking randomly in the middle of a random day with no ring. Pretty sad.

Shuichi was brought out his thoughts when the blonde suddenly let out a victory call before pulling out a small box out of his pocket. He raised an eyebrow and sent a questioning look towards the blonde. Of course the box had him hoping that it was something more than it probably was but Shuichi knew better. He knew Eiri was terrified of commitment. He knew better than to get his hopes up. But still…

Shuichi stopped breathing completely when Eiri suddenly got down on one knee in front of him. Tears instantly sprung to the surface as his stunning amethyst eyes trembled with barely contained emotion. Hope swelled in his heart as he watched his blonde lover tremble before him. Any other time, Shuichi would have done something stupid to make his Yuki feel better and stop whatever he was doing that was making him uncomfortable. However, that was not the case this time. Just this one time, he was going to be selfish. Just this one time…

Eiri fought to try and control his body's trembling. As they had been watching the movie, he had nearly forgotten what he set out to do that night. It wasn't until he felt his children for the first time did he remember. To him, it was like they were asking why he hadn't done so yet. They reminded him to remember to give his brat one of the greatest gifts he could. To anyone else, a proposal was a promise for marriage. For Eiri, a proposal was much more than that. For him, it was literally handing his heart over to Shuichi. He was giving him everything he had and trusting his pinkette not to throw it away.

Neither said anything for what seemed like hours. They just stared at each other, not wanting to move, not wanting to breathe before the other did. Finally, Eiri snapped out of it and, with a still trembling hand, opened the small box. Inside it, safely tucked away, was the most beautiful ring Shuichi had ever seen. It was a single band of gold with a diamond cut in the shape of a heart placed at the center and a pink tear shaped stone on either side of it that was turned on its side. It was simple and yet seemed to capture everything Shuichi was in it.

"E-Eiri," Shuichi whispered, voice barely audible.

"S-Shu…Look, I know that I can be the coldest, most uncaring, mean bastard in the world and I honestly don't know how you keep coming back to me with that happy ass grin on your face no matter what I do to you and don't really care. All I know is that I can't live without you…Th-This whole thing terrifies me. The idea of marriage is probably still the most horrifying thing that my mind can come up with," Eiri said, voice trembling now, "B-But I want you to be happy…Y-you've given up so much to stay by my side and never complained. Y-You're going to be bringing our children into the world, taking all of this stress on top of everything else on your shoulders. You've given me back my childhood dreams…

"You deserve so much more than I can give you. You should have a lover that will fill your life with happiness and love. Someone that will wake up early to make you breakfast in bed and tell you that he loves you as much as you tell them. S-Someone that can control his anger and express himself…You should have someone that will shower you in gifts and hold you tight for the rest of your days…I-I can't say that I won't occasionally relapse into that cold bastard b-but I'm willing to try everything in my power to give you everything that you deserve. I-Including ignoring my fear of commitment," Eiri continued, golden eyes locked on the stunned pools of amethyst of his lover, "Shindou Shuichi, w-will you m-m-marry m-me?"

Shuichi was silent as tears rolled out of his eyes quickly. His hands trembled as he reached up to cover his mouth as he fought not to full out cry.

"D-Do you love me?" Shuichi asked, voice cracking a bit as he struggled to control his emotions.

Eiri just nodded slowly. He still had a hard time being able to say the words to his beloved but he would make it his goal in life to always make sure that Shuichi knew that he did.

That did it. Shuichi broke down in full on tears, burying his face in his hands. Eiri didn't say the words that he wanted to hear but he didn't have to. His eyes said it all, screaming them to the heavens in front of his own.

"Sh-Shu?"

"y-yes," Shuichi managed to get out through his cries as he tried to push himself off of the couch to hold his now fiancé, failing spectacularly, "I-I will!"

Eiri felt as if the whole world had been lifted off of him as he shot up. The ring was long forgotten on the floor as the writer pulled his very pregnant fiancé into his arms. No more words were shared as their lips clashed together. Shaking hands gripped at anything that they could. Behind them, the movie had come to an end but the TV provided the perfect lighting to the two now very eager lovers.

_***LEMON START***_

Shuichi gasped as Eiri gently nipped at his neck. He knew that they should probably stop now before they really got going seeing as he still had to go to work in the morning and he was already walking with a waddle as it was. He knew this but…he didn't care.

Eiri smirked to himself as he gently sucked at his lover's perfect skin. He wasn't the only one with a weak spot. Shuichi was incredibly sensitive around his neck to the point that if he got just the right spot, he could make the boy instantly climax. Oh the fun he had had when he discovered that spot years ago. Occasionally, when his brat would come home way too stressed out from work and really needed to unwind but he himself was too busy, thus not wanting to listen to his lover complain and try to force himself on him, he would pull Shuichi into his arms, sit him on his lap, and latch onto the secret spot. The boy would immediately let out a loud scream as his body twitched violently in his arms. He would then proceed to slowly create a dark, possessive mark on that spot. Shuichi's voice would be completely wrecked after and both would be forced to change, but oh was it worth watching Shuichi literally pass out from pleasure in his lap.

With a smirk, the blonde slowly drew his tongue across the spot, earning a deep, long moan from the man in his arms. The sound drew a chuckle from him before he latched onto the skin just above the spot. Shuichi let out a loud groan in pleasure and annoyance. He hated when Eiri would tease that spot. It made his legs turn to jelly and his mind to mush. Just like now…He was now somehow on his back on the couch with his robe wide open. How and when that happened, he had no clue.

Eiri just stared at his lover beneath him on their couch. The light from the TV reflected off of his body, giving him an angelic look in the dark. The light flickered over the rock star's large stomach where their children safely grew. He gently ran a hand over it, earning a delighted shiver from Shuichi. Their eyes locked and they were caught up in all the love swirling in both.

The writer leaned over carefully and placed a quick kiss on his lover's lips. He smiled a bit to himself when Shuichi whined. Instead of giving into the man's silent plea, he ran his tongue down that perfect skin from his jawline to this collar blade. The blonde nipped slightly there before continuing downward to Shuichi's developing chest. He heard his name very softly come from his lover's lips before he flicked one of his nipples with the very tip of his tongue. Such a simple action equaled in a sharp gasp escaping the rock star.

Shuichi was not sensitive around his chest. When Eiri would try to play with his nipples before, there would not be a great reaction compared to the rest of his body. Shuichi didn't really enjoy having Eiri's mouth over them either. After enough times of the pinkette groaning at him to stop trying to pretend that he had boobs, the writer finally got the idea. However, now that Shuichi was pregnant and his chest had started to swell, that area was infinitely more sensitive. So long as the blonde was gentle, he could have his brat squirming beneath him, begging for a release without his cock even being touched.

"E-Eiri!" Shuichi called out as Eiri started to suck on one while his hand gently squeezed the other.

Eiri promised himself that he would never bring it to Shuichi's attention that he really did now feel like a woman beneath him…He'd like to keep his balls intact, thank you very much. Shuichi was tiny and pregnant, but he still had one hell of a strong kick as K could attest to…

Shuichi tried to push himself up, only to fail like all other attempts of getting up that night. Eiri chuckled as he proceeded to mark his lover right in the middle of his chest. Shuichi whimpered as he tried again, and again failing. Shaking his head, Eiri slowly pulled back and helped his brat up. As soon as he did, the younger of the two somewhat quickly knelt on the ground before Eiri. This earned a raised eyebrow from the man before Shuichi made quick work of both the button and zipper of his pants. With a few very well practice tugs, both his pants and boxers now rested around his ankles. Eiri felt his already racing heart speed up at the look on his brat's face. It was one of the things that Eiri had fallen in love with when he first met the pinkette. True, it wasn't for the best reason but not even he could deny that he loved how that face could always send a shiver down his spine.

Eiri would admit to anyone that asked that when he and Shuichi first got together that he did prefer sleeping with women. For the first couple of weeks, the only reason Shuichi got more attention was that he was indeed a leech and refused to let go of him. Sometimes literally. The kid was horrible at sex. His stamina was worse than a teenage boy discovering he can get himself off for the first time. Worse than most women too if Eiri was completely honest. Sure, his ass felt amazing to be inside of but even Eiri would like to come close to reaching his own climax before his partner was ready to pass out. He would give the brat that he recovered bloody damn quick and could go on for a full night, though by the end he'd be so out of it he'd literally pass out in whatever position they had ended up in…

What really kept Eiri coming back was this face. When he would kneel before him and free him of his clothing prison, his bright amethyst eyes that were constantly filled with love darkened, changing into a flaming pool of dark indigo. They would be half lidded, keeping them from being fully seen and yet they seemed to pierce every part of his soul. The love that he would always see in them transformed into a primal lust. His breathing would slow but remain shallow, coming out in small puffs through slightly parted lips. Occasionally, the very tip of his tongue would peek out to wet his lips. Said lips were always slightly curved in a very hungry but playful look. But what was the real kicker was the fact that when he stared at him, Shuichi didn't look like all the others that he slept with that took one look at his mighty manhood, thinking of how it was going to drill into them. No, when he was before him like this, Eiri was no longer the hunter. He was the prey of this hungry man.

Eiri's biggest turn on would have to be blowjobs. Sure most guys liked them, which is actually probably a HUGE understatement, but there was something about it that always thrilled the blonde beyond any other sexual maneuver. Maybe it was the faces they made or the feeling of a hot breath over the sensitive skin near his dick. He didn't know what it was about them but it was the one thing that he always asked of those that slept with. Most women hated it, thinking it demeaning to womanhood or something. Those that agreed to it without much fuss were horrible. It was obvious that they didn't enjoy giving them but would do whatever their precious Yuki-sama asked of them. Of course there were those that were better than others but none were ever great. Until Shuichi…

The night that he had taken Shuichi for the first time, he basically stood up, dropped his pants and told the boy to suck. The boy was so nervous and had no real idea of what to do but he wanted to please. It started off with him timidly licking the tip, probably still trying to decide whether or not to commit to it. When Eiri growled at him for being too slow, his brat finally took his tip fully into his mouth. He looked up for a second, eyes searching Eiri for any kind of sign that showed him he was doing okay, before his courage sky rocketed with whatever he saw. The next thing Eiri knew, he had cursed rather loudly as he felt his entire cock all the way to the base practically being swallowed by the boy. The kid had made some grunts as he tried to adjust, his throat bobbing up and down as it made swallowing motions, earning a loud moan from the blonde.

Just as his hands had found their way into his pink hair, the boy had pulled back and coughed as he tried to recover. Eiri just panted as he stared at the kid. Was he an idiot? Even Eiri knew that was way too big for most people to even think of taking all of him in their mouth. He just stared at Shuichi as the boy wiped his mouth. That's when he first saw the face appear. His eyes darkened as he stared at his future lover's manhood and the look of such hunger appeared on his face. He looked up at Eiri and the blonde felt his heart speed up when the smirk appeared. That's when he pounced.

After that night, Shuichi quickly got better and better at sucking his blonde lover off. He was still horrible at sex but Eiri could live with that. So long as he got to see that face whenever he wanted, he was completely fine with it.

Eiri was brought out of his thoughts as his manhood was swallowed by his hungry lover. He let out a loud curse as his hands instantly found their way into his brat's hair. Shuichi immediately set to work on setting a quick pace as bobbed his head. He could feel the hand on his head tighten and he stopped just as quick as he had started. Slowly, he licked his way up from the base to the tip and back down, making sure that his eyes were locked with his Eiri's. This was the greatest turn on for Shuichi. Giving his lover so much pleasure and watching him unravel before him.

"Fuck," Eiri groaned, letting his head fall back against the cushions as he was swallowed again. It was torture. Shuichi knew exactly when he was going to blow and would stop literally just before he could. Eiri thought it was probably pay back from when he was "training" Shuichi's body to last longer…

Slowly, Shuichi managed to stand up, earning an annoyed growl from Eiri as he walked over the nearby table. He finally let his robe to fully fall off and reached down to pull off his shorts. He could feel Eiri's eyes on him causing him to blush but continued on. As soon as he was in all of his naked goodness, he leaned over the table, giving Eiri a perfect view of his ass. The blonde's eyes widened as he quickly got to his feet.

"Shu…" Eiri whispered as he walked over to him, rubbing his back a little.

"I-It's fine, Eiri," Shuichi said, ignoring the way his voice wanted to tremble.

Eiri said nothing as he quickly walked to the bedroom and retrieved their latest tube of lube. He himself felt his mouth go dry as he watched Shuichi fight off his body's tremors. This was more than just sex or making love now for Shu. It was a show of the complete trust he felt towards Eiri.

Shuichi's favorite position was once this. He loved feeling Eiri being completely wrapped around him, handing complete control over to his lover. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't a bit of a masochist. When they used to have sex in this position, Eiri would occasionally unravel more than usual and bite while he clung to the pinkette. Shuichi loved all of this.

That is, until Taki came into the picture…

After that, Shuichi couldn't even think about being in his favorite position without the memories coming to torture him. Time made no difference. No matter how long they waited, he could not be in it without the memories causing him to crack. The only exception to this was when Shuichi was completely drunk but that was rare as the rock star didn't enjoy drinking as much as his lover.

Shuichi fought to stop his body from shaking as Eiri leaned over him. When he felt a finger press against his entrance, he nearly lost it. He needed to do this though. To Shuichi, Eiri had given him the greatest gift he could have ever asked for that night. He had to give him something in return. He had to do this to show his blonde that he trusted him with everything he had.

The pinkette gasped when his fiancé's other hand snaked its way down to his own manhood and gently grasped it. He slowly stroked it as he pushed the first finger into Shuichi. The rock star let out a small moan, tension leaving his body rapidly. Eiri gently nipped at the bottom of his lover's shoulder blade as he added the second. He made sure that Shuichi was distracted as much as possible as he prepared him. When he was completely relaxed and he no longer trembled, added the final finger and searched for a spot he was very familiar with.

Shuichi's loudest moan of the night instantly told him when he found it. He slowly pulled out his fingers before lining his tip up with the younger man's entrance. The rock star panted as he looked over his shoulder to lock eyes with the blonde. He gave a slight nod as golden eyes searched for permission before letting out a deep moan as Eiri entered him slowly. The writer himself let out a grunt of pleasure when he was all the way inside his lover. Eiri stared at his lover's back as the brat panted slightly, a very thin layer of sweat starting to develop on top of it.

Instead of pulling back and thrusting all the way back in quickly, the blonde ran his hands up and down his lover's body. As he pulled out slowly, Eiri leaned over his brat's body and wrapped his arms around his small body. A hand gently ran over his large stomach as he slowly pushed back in. Shuichi's arms gave out under him, causing him to now lean his entire upper body up, minus his stomach, on the table.

Shuichi was a very confusing person. This held true even during sex. He was a bit of a masochist and he loved rough and fast sex. This matched his personality and energy levels perfectly. However, one thing that was guaranteed to bring his brat to completion quickly was going slow and allowing him to feel every motion. It drove the boy crazy, and much like the spot on his neck, it was the perfect way to tease him when Eiri felt playful. There was a problem with this though. It took a large amount of control from Eiri to keep himself slow, especially when his manhood was wrapped in heaven on earth.

Tonight, however, this slow going served many other purposes. First and for most, he did not want to take his beloved Shu like he normally did in this position. That was almost guaranteed to send him straight into the tortures his mind hid. Second, he wanted to give his lover as much pleasure as he could before he sought his own. Finally, by going at this pace, he would be able to feel everything; every twitch of a muscle, hear every moan getting louder and more desperate, feel Shuichi's body tighten and relax as he hit sensitive spots.

"E-Eiri," Shuichi moaned out, a cry escaping him when his blonde grasped his now dripping erection.

Eiri leaned completely over his lover's body, resting his face in the crook of Shuichi's neck. He slowly stroked him in time with his thrusts. His other hand wrapped around the pinkette's body, gently playing with one of the man's stiff nipples. The writer smirked as he felt the body beneath start to tremble for a new reason. Turning his head slightly, he latched onto the skin of his neck. Shuichi cried out, unable to do anything else as he overtaken by all the sensations flowing through his body. He opened his mouth to voice his quickly approaching climax when a well-placed hit to his prostate left him screaming, body quaking as he reached his first peak of the night.

Eiri kept his arms wrapped around his lover as he felt all strength leave the small body. His legs trembled against the blonde's with the effort of keeping him up. Slowly, the writer pulled Shuichi up off the table, making sure that they weren't separated before he pulled his lover down with him to the ground until he was seated on the ground with a lapful of brat. Normally, he would have led them to the couch but he didn't have the patience for that tonight.

Shuichi shifted slightly in his lap, earning a deep groan of pleasure from Eiri. The writer held his brat as close as he could, pressing his chest to the younger man's back. He buried his face into that strawberry bubblegum pink colored hair that he would forever associate with Shuichi. He smiled a little as he ran a hand over his lover's stomach. He heard the pleased sigh that escaped his lover as he covered his hand with his own. It was the most perfect moment. The two of them, connected both physically and emotionally, sharing in all the same emotions and sensations. It was their way of pledging everything to each other and their future. Their future with their new family.

Eiri couldn't stop the gasp that flew from his throat when Shuichi suddenly lifted himself up slightly before snapping back down. His grip tightened around the boy as he looked over his shoulder to send a playful smirk to his lover. Before he could stop him, the pinkette in his arms was thoroughly riding him, leaving Eiri overcome with pleasure.

Shuichi smirked to himself as he felt Eiri finally give in and lie down completely on the ground. Two large hands instantly grasped his hips, aiding him in lifting himself up. The rock star moaned as he felt his lover deep inside of him. A deeper moan echoed from behind him as the two moved in perfect unison. It made Shuichi's heart swell with both love and pride in causing his beloved such pleasure.

This was the couple's preferred position. Eiri loved watching Shuichi ride him while the pinkette loved being able to watch the emotions flicker across the blonde's face below him. It allowed Eiri to hand over complete control over to Shuichi and allow his lover to do whatever he wanted to him. At the same time, if he truly wanted, Eiri could completely over power his small lover and regain his control with the simple upward thrust of his hips. The writer had admitted to Shuichi that he was the only person that he had ever let on top of him. Before the boy, Eiri hated this position because it stole from him his precious control. However, now he couldn't imagine not enjoying it as much as he did.

Shuichi gasped when Eiri suddenly started to thrust up into him at a fast, almost desperate pace. He lost balance and fell backwards a bit. His arms caught him from falling completely against his lover's chest before said lover pulled him all the way down. At the same time, Eiri never faltered in his mad pace. Shuichi started to cry out, moaning continuously as pleasure downed out all of his senses. Eiri latched onto his brat's ear, letting out his own deep moan of absolute bliss occasionally, driving Shuichi just that much higher.

Shuichi couldn't even stop himself from screaming to the heavens as he came again for the second time that night. He heard Eiri's groan as he fought not to lose himself over the edge of his own divine pleasure. His grip around his pregnant lover tightened as he drove himself further into that blissful heat that was Shuichi. His breathes came out as quick pants. Sweat covered both men like a second skin as Shuichi's manhood hardened once more. He was drawing closer and closer to his third climax of the night as Eiri pounded into him. He gripped at anything he could, small hands latching onto the arms around him.

Shuichi screamed again, much louder and higher than he ever had earlier that night, as he driven over his edge. His orgasm shook him as Eiri let out what could only be called a roar of pleasure as he finally was overtaken by his own. His lover's hot seed flowed into him as his own fell against his stomach. The two men trembled against each other as they floated in bliss for what seemed like hours.

_****LEMON END****_

Finally, the two came down from their high and rolled so that they could lie on their sides. They panted heavily as their actions finally caught up with them. There was a mess to be cleaned but that could wait until they had recovered some. Eiri brought up his hand to gently rest over his where his children grew as their mother fell asleep in his arms. He might have imagined it but he was certain he felt another, tiny little kick. A warm smile worked itself onto his lips.

He could get used to this…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mizu: I think that that might have been one of my longest lemon scenes I've ever written…Huh…definitely not what I had originally intended but it works just as well. Anyway, sorry for those that don't care for lemons. It took a huge chunk out of the chapter for ya but I'll try to make it up to ya with the next chapter or so. As far as I know (since the story can change at any time) there will be no more lemons, only evenly implied scenes. It's not that I don't like them because as you can see I do. It's more or less is that when I'm writing them it's very awkward and takes me FOREVER. I literally will write a paragraph then have to stop and come back to it another day…<strong>_

_**Shuichi: So you write a very long one…**_

_**Mizu: Pretty much. If you don't challenge yourself, there is really no point in writing or doing anything, now is there?**_

_**Shuichi: I guess you have a point…**_

_**Mizu: Anyways, remember that I love all reviews and suggestions. Also, I do have several other new stories in the making that I will not post until I finish some of the ones I already have up. So if you guys are wondering what on earth I'm working on when I'm not working on this story, it's all those other stories…I suppose I should stop rambling and head back to work. I'll see you guys whenever I get my next chapter up. Ciao for now~!**_


End file.
